La magia de un corazòn roto
by WorldSandy12
Summary: Akane guarda un secreto,la magia corre por sus venas ¿será capaz de seguir huyendo del mundo mágico y del legado que le dejo su madre? ¿como reaccionara ranma al descubrir que la mujer que ama es todo menos lo que pensaba?.Akane esta en la mitad de dos mundos completamente diferentes ¿que eligirá? ¿la engañosa realidad o la atrayente fantasía? ¿el amor o la magia?
1. prologo

Akane,podrías ayudarme con mis deberes?-le insistía su hermana por octava vez, portando una cara angelical y con las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho

Ya te dije que no,nabiki-le contesto de mala gana sin siquiera mirarle

Ya era de noche y no le apetecía hacer nada, solo terminar sus deberes para irse luego a dormir, el día había sido muy agitador y cansino, no había nada nuevo para contar,ranma otra vez la había humillado enfrente de sus otras prometidas, otra vez había sido burlada y tratada como si no valiera nada, para colmo, después de haber sido insultada por su prometido aquellas tres chicas rieron a carcajadas, todas la miraban con superioridad, eso la rompió por dentro…un poco más, cada día su corazón dolía abrumadoramente , obligándola a dormir con sus mejillas manchadas de lagrimas pero el dolor,ironicamente,era su motor, entre mas dolor sentía menos dejaría que los otros vieran que tan vulnerable era realmente

-akane,por favor, Solo será un segundo…literalmente-susurro esto ultimo para que su hermana pequeña no la escuchara pero akane si que la escucho y esto se vio reflejado en su rostro cuando hizo una mueca y rodo los ojos

-Ya te dije que no!-le respondió irritada parando de escribir

Nabiki,que,aun estaba sentada en la cama mirando como akane estaba haciendo sus deberes sentada en la silla del lado del escritorio y con los cuadernos encima de este,se cruzo de brazos y soltó un resoplido

-Akane si que eres aburrida-este comentario tenso a la peliazul,haciendo que su agarre al lápiz fuera mas brusco y este crujiera un poco para luego romperse a la mitad

-¿por qué no mejor te vas,nabiki? Estoy muy cansada como para soportarte a ti también.

-oye!-exclamo ofendida-no pagues tu enojo conmigo, no es mi culpa lo que paso allá abajo con ranma y las otras tres locas

Akane ignoro las palabras de su hermana,aunque,tenia razón, no era su culpa,pero..era tan difícil para ella hacer lo que su mente sabia que era correcto,asi que terminaba creando un caos dentro de si que ni ella misma lograba ordenar y el caos tomaba vida en cada una de sus acciones impulsivas

No entiendo porque te dejas pisotear por ellas,con un solo chasquido las dejarías inconscientes a las tres-volvió hablar nabiki con algo de gracia en sus palabras

-Jamás haría algo así, me convertiría en todo lo que destruyo a nuestra madre-su voz se tornaba apagada-¿o lo olvidas?-le pregunto con melancolía y sabiendo que su hermana, quizás asi,dejaria de molestarla

-Puedes mentirle a nuestro padre y a kasumi si quieres pero a mi no-contesto para sorpresa de akane,ganandose su atención y una mirada llena de incertidumbre-la magia que destruyo a nuestra madre ahora es también parte de ti,no importa que tanto te obligues a rechazarla,akane,siempre será parte de ti, deberías ir aceptando esa mitad de tu vida-con esto ultimo se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta-te espero abajo para la cena-dijo un poco después de abrir la puerta

-No bajare a cenar-afirmo akane tomando otro lápiz y retomando sus deberes

Pudo escuchar a su hermana soltar un suspiro y a la puerta cerrarse dejándola en un completo silencio, que a veces le resultaba sofocante ¿algún día seria diferente?

El ruido y los gritos que provenían del tejado la hicieron sobresaltar, no tuvo que pensárselo mucho, ya sabia de quienes se trataban

Ranma mi amor! Hohohoho-se escucho un grito de kodachi y seguido el ruido de algo romperse hizo que akane pegara un brinquito

Otra vez, se tenso, bajo la mirada con pesadumbre sintiendo como un montón de emociones le revolvía el estomago

**_Estupido ranma,¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo las cosas serán diferentes?_**

Su respiración, que ahora era agitada le hacia sentir punzadas dolorosas en el pecho ¿Por qué tenia que ser así? ¿acaso ranma nunca le daría su puesto como única prometida? Los pensamientos acumulados que cada día la agobiaban volvieron a tener protagonismo, ¿valía la pena rechazar a la otra mitad de su vida? ? ¿a la versión de si misma que ni ella se dejaba conocer?...todo…todo por..¿amor?

-Ranchan vuelve!-este grito se escucho sonoramente,opacando los de las otras dos chicas

**_No,nunca será diferente._**

La piel de akane empezó a desprender una luz purpura,brillosa y lucida,la luz se extendía por toda la habitación como si se trataran de rayos de luz buscando tocar todo lo que estuviese a su alrededor

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, así que no se asusto,el sentimiento que le causaba dejarse llevar por sus poderes era cálido y gratificante, la magia le llamaba desde lo mas profundo de su interior y le decía que se aferrara, que se aferrara al poder y a su verdadera naturaleza

Dentro de la habitación los objetos empezaron a elevarse hasta terminar flotando, las paredes retumbaban, el piso bajo sus pies se movía cada vez más y la luz purpura que viajaba por todo el cuerpo de la peliazul con los segundos se hacia mas resplandeciente y oscura, parecía estar consumiendo su frágil cuerpo

Ranma regresa!-se escucho la voz chillona de shampoo

**_Ranma_**…

Escuchar su nombre la hizo volver en si, de golpe los objetos que antes habían estado flotando por los aires cayeron al suelo, las paredes dejaron de retumbar, el suelo se detuvo de moverse y la luz purpura fue desapareciendo de su piel hasta que no quedo rastros de ella,¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo se había permitido llegar tan lejos?

No podía consentir volver a caer en sus sentimientos, por ello se le dificultaba tanto ser lo que ranma usaba para burlarse de ella…amable,femenina y docil,cada vez que lo intentaba un sentimiento se instalaba en su pecho,este era difícil de controlar..y así empezaba el caos, con un sentimiento que la hacia usar inconscientemente sus poderes, con los años se había vuelto mas facil,pero no lo suficiente

Nadie debía descubrir su pasado ni sus secretos, mucho menos ranma…

**_si es necesario ser alguien que no soy…lo sere,no dejare que me pase ni a mi ni a mi familia lo que le paso a mi madre,no dejare que ranma descubra la verdad_**

Ese mismo pensamiento llegaba a su cabeza todos los días, akane estaba viviendo dentro de un circulo de mentiras que ella misma había construido desde la muerte de su madre..pero…¿y si el circulo se rompía? ¿y si un día debía elegir entre la engañosa realidad o la atrayente fantasía? ¿Qué iba a elegir? ¿la magia o el amor?

.

.

.

**_Hola!!,espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña parte de la historia, tenia mucho tiempo sin pasearme por este foro, en fin, ranma y akane son una de mis parejas favoritas así que me decidí por hacer esta historia llena de fantasía, romance y mucho drama jaja, espero que les guste!!_**


	2. Mi corazón es más tuyo que mio

**_Estúpido ranma, no pienso seguir siendo su alarma constante todas las mañanas!!_**

Akane corría por las habituales calles de todas las mañanas con la cabeza gacha al estar absorta en sus pensamientos, llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar y cargaba en una de sus manos su portafolio, tomando la correa de este con algo de fuerza ante lo tensa que estaba

Akane!!‐escucho la voz de su tormento personal pero eso no la hizo detenerse, al contrario, corrió con más fuerzas para no tener que cruzar palabras con el-akane!! Niña tonta! Detente por un segundo!‐le gritaba su prometido desde atrás a una distancia corta

La joven de cabellos cortos era ágil y rápida pero ranma lo era el doble así que no se le complico llegar a su lado

-Akane deja de jugar y dime que te pasa‐le soltó en tono autoritario

**_¿Y este que se cree para hablarme así?_**

¿Y bien?-insistió el chico sin dejar de mirarla

La chica indignada por el hecho de que hubiera podido alcanzarla de forma tan rápida y agobiada por todo aquello que se guardaba se detuvo de golpe y empezó a caminar dando pasos lentos, estaba muy cansada por el trote que había dado desde que salió de casa, creyendo que así podría librarse de su prometido

**_Por una vez quisiera que me diera mi espacio, no me siento capaz de sostener una conversación sin riñas con el en este momento_**

Sus pensamientos tampoco la ayudaban mucho, parecían agotarla en un segundo, se sentía tan frágil que ni siquiera siendo indiferente era capaz de controlar el caos que se estaba formando dentro de si, no dejaba de pensar en ayer, en las palabras con las que ranma la había acuchillado en su orgullo y en su afligido corazón en frente de aquellas tres que sin disimulo se burlaban de ella usando todo lo que decía su prometido en su contra, "akane no es suficiente para mi, solo es una tonta marimacho ¿quien quisiera estar con alguien así? Yo no"

**_Pero…si yo ya he cambiado por el!, todos los días uso una mascara y dejo de vivir una vida que me llama desde que nací solo por el…acaso no es suficiente el que deje de ser quien soy y sea todo lo que nunca seré solo para tener su aceptación y así el pueda amarme? Acaso no soy suficiente?_**

Akane!! akane!-escucho la voz de ranma como un eco lejano haciéndola salir de sus inquietudes

-¿Que quieres?-Pregunto en voz baja intentando no verle

-Dime que te sucede ahora!-su voz preocupada no perdía el tono autoritario con el que se dirigía a ella cada vez que quería que le contara o le dijera sus preocupaciones, no saber lo que le sucedía a su marimacho lo tensaba por completo y terminaba haciendo suposiciones que para el tenían algún sentido, como alguna riña con sus otras prometidas o algo malo que el hubiera dicho- no me has dirigido la palabra desde ayer en la tarde!no me despertaste para irnos juntos y estas actuando muy rara,por favor,dime que sucede-la sostuvo de la muñeca obligándola a no dar un paso más

Akane aun no se atrevía a mirarlo así que bajo la cabeza, intimidada por sus propios sentimientos, ya la cansina monotonía había perdido el sentido, el chico soltó un leve suspiro mientras estudiaba la extraña reacción de la peliazul, sin perder tiempo se coloco delante de ella e hinco sus dedos en los hombros de la joven

¿Enserio era tan tonto como para no notar que el era el causante de su repentino cambio?,akane ya no sabia que era más difícil, o controlar sus poderes o sus sentimientos, ambos la hacían debatir entre lo que estaba bien y lo que no ,entre lo que debía hacer y aquellas reglas que se juro nunca romper

**_Regla uno:(la más importante),nunca me uniré a la magia de los doce_**

-Que te interesa a ti lo que yo pueda sentir!- le encaro con acidez moviéndose abruptamente, deshaciéndose de su agarre y dejándolo algo abatido

-Bueno...-el joven no sabia que responder, con un insulto se libraba de momentos así, donde tuviera que expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero insultarla ahora no parecía ser una buena idea, pelear con su marimacho siempre era la peor parte del día, no lo negaba , era divertido hacerla rabiar ,pero, en momentos como este, en los que no sabia lo que le sucedía y sentía que la perdía todo se le venia abajo, las ganas de sonreír, las ideas y esperanzas de que quizás "hoy" fuera el día en el que al fin se le declarara se iban a la basura, cada mañana despertaba pensando "hoy es el día" pero siempre pasaba algo y terminaba tragándose las ganas de decirle que la amaba

-Déjame en paz-le pidió la peliazul retomando la caminata

Esas tres palabras lo hicieron sentir rechazado y enfurruñado, sabia que se lamentaría por las cosas hirientes que diría a continuación, pero otra vez el orgullo había tomado control de su cuerpo y cuando eso pasaba solo soltaba mentiras e insultos, ese era su modo de defenderse ante la incertidumbre y el miedo de no ser correspondido por su akane

-Siempre que intento ser amable lo arruinas todo-le grito desde atrás con las manos en el aire y una expresión pintada en la cara que reflejaba más que enojo,dolor-por qué no puedes ser...

Allí iban otra vez sus comparaciones, la joven se detuvo al saber lo que vendría y se volteo de mala gana, esta vez no lo dejaría humillarla

-"Más amable y dócil como mis otras prometidas"-termino la frase de su prometido a la vez que el llevándose una mano a la cintura

-Y-yo,bueno..-ahora si que se había metido en serios aprietos!, le dolió que ella supiera que iba a decir y que lo dijera así, como si fuera una frase que el repitiera constantemente y estuvieran grabadas en la mente de su chica

-déjalo ¿si? Mejor apurémonos o si no llegaremos tarde.

-No hasta que me digas que te sucede!-un recuerdo golpeo con fuerza dentro de su cabeza haciéndolo sentir aun más culpable y miserable-es..es por lo de ayer?-no era posible que fuese por eso ¿o si?,ella seguramente debía de saber que nada de lo que dijo era cierto-akane, sobre eso..nada de lo que dije..bueno...-buscaba las palabras correctas, pero ninguna parecía la adecuada, solo habían dos palabras que querían salir a la fuerza pero el las retenía, no sabia si podía continuar haciéndolo

-Si,ya se lo que vas a decir, lo dijiste para "protegerme"-dijo haciendo énfasis y poniendo los ojos en blanco, algo que desagrado al pelinegro

-¿Acaso no me crees?-otra vez el enojo lo estaba dominando ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con ella?, si, era cierto que no era el mejor con las palabras pero ¿y sus acciones?!! Que no demostraba salvándola y cuidándola cuanto la amaba? Ella lo tenia como su perrito faldero y ni cuenta se daba, todo lo que hacia lo hacia por ella

-¿Debería creerte?-sus palabras sonaron amargas a los oídos del chico, quien otra vez se puso delante de ella bloqueándole el paso

-¿Sabes? Ni siquiera se porque me preocupo por ti, eres una desagradecida!-su enojo era evidente, llevaba la mandíbula apretada y sus ojos reflejaban lo irritado que estaba y que solo la joven, con sus actitudes lograba ese grado de exasperación en el

Akane frunció el ceño ¿Cómo se atrevía a molestarse? Era ella quien debía estar molesta! intento rodearlo para ya no tener que verlo, esperaba que el resto del camino se mantuvieran en silencio,ranma por otro lado no daba a esta conversación por terminada, la tomo de la muñeca con firmeza y la atrajo hacia el forzándola a estar muy cerca de su cuerpo

-Siempre intento que estemos bien pero tu lo arruinas con tu terquedad!-la tonalidad llena de cólera con la que hablaba aumentaba por los forcejeos que daba la joven como intentos inútiles por soltarse de su agarre

-ranma! Suéltame!!-le pedía intranquila, lo estaba sintiendo, esa descarga que pocas veces la asustaba porque "sabia como controlarse", pero de un tiempo para acá ya no era así, se sentía como un espíritu extraño en un cuerpo diferente, ya no era ella quien controlaba sus poderes, era ranma, con tan solo hacerla llorar la hacia preguntarse si su corazón era más de el que suyo

-¿Cuando dejaras de ser tan testaruda? -hizo más fuerte el agarre y la tomo de la otra muñeca provocando que la chica soltara el portafolio y cayera al suelo

Sostuvo con dureza sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza, ambos se miraban con enojo, ninguno quería darse por vencido o verse afectado por lo que hacia o decía el otro-Es la ultima vez que me preocupo por ti, es más, ni si quiera se porque estoy aquí contigo pudiendo estar con chicas mas hermosas como shampoo o ukyo!

Eso había sido mucho para ella, cerro los puños con fuerza y siguió moviéndose para que la soltara, una punzada insistente en su pecho era todo lo que sentia,otra vez, las ganas de echarse a llorar la hacían querer correr lejos de ranma

-suéltame!-exigió por segunda vez con la voz temblorosa reprimiendo las lagrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos

-todo lo hago por ti! ¿Qué nada te basta?!- para el pelinegro no era fácil verla tan indefensa y desolada, el solo quería que ella entendiera de una vez por todas que entre un millón ella era la única

Akane Cerro sus puños con más fuerzas, el aire se le escapaba y sus latidos desaforados opacaban las punzadas dolorosas que martillaban su corazón, su semblante se emsombrecio,ya no forcejaba, solo estaba concentrada en una cosa, en no lastimar a ranma,el sentimiento era fuerte, arrebatador y sobrehumano, ni si quiera una hechicera completa era capaz de hacer lo que ella hacia, bloquear sus poderes para nunca liberarlos, irónicamente, era lo mismo que hacia con sus sentimientos, bloquearlos y nunca liberarlos

-akane..estas..-decía ranma viéndola preocupado apunto de soltarla pero no termino la oración porque una patada de akane lo hizo volar por los aires

Cuando el joven se perdió de su vista abrió con lentitud sus manos, un vendaval se hizo presente, escucho algunas cosas romperse y venirse abajo, el suelo se movió un poco y el cielo se tiño de gris, por suerte, solo se trataba de eso y nadie había resultado lastimado, bajo la mirada, sus manos brillaban y se movían por si solas

Todo esta bien…-se lo repitió hasta que se lo creyó y su respiración se normalizo,la luz que liberaban sus manos se fue de a poco pero la sensación tan agobiante e intranquila que le había dejado la pelea no

**_Lo siento,ranma...perdóname por no ser lo que necesitas, perdóname por estar incompleta_**

Así se sentía la peliazul,como una pieza extraviada de un rompecabezas, siempre buscando sus restos, buscando las otras piezas que le hacían falta a su vida y la manera de ponerlas en orden, pero no sabia ya por donde buscar, ya no sabia donde buscar seguridad y valentia,lo único que deseaba era ser como el resto, algo que nunca pasaria,akane temía ser descubierta y rechazada por sus amigos y por ranma,sus hermanas constantemente trataban de calmarla diciendo que eso nunca pasaria,que sin importar que sus amigos siempre le amarían y el que sea una hechicera no cambiaria su relación con el pelinegro ,pero,¿que acaso no se escuchaban? No las culpaba por pensar así, no sabían lo difícil que era

Con los mismos y agotadores pensamientos llego al instituto, Se incomodo ante la mirada insinuante que le lanzaban algunos de sus compañeros, cuando ranma no estaba cerca estos no perdían tiempo para verla de reojo o buscarle conversación,cosa que con ranma presente no podían siquiera imaginarse hacer pues les daba miedo el chico pelinegro que juraba ante todos no sentir nada por su prometida pero que al mínimo acercamiento que tuviera akane con otro chico dejaba en evidencia que sus palabras y sus sentimientos se contradecían

Al llegar al aula saludo con la mano a sus amigas, se esforzaba por mostrarse bien, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,sayuri y yuca le saludaron del mismo modo sonrientes, no dejaron de mirarla cuando dejo su portafolio encima de su pupitre asignado, creyendo que la joven se les acercaría como todas las mañanas para conversar antes de que llegara el profesor pero esta vez no fue asi,akane se dejo caer en la silla que se situaba al frente del escritorio y dejo su portafolio en el suelo

Las chicas se vieron las caras confusas ante la actitud de la chica que todos los días llegaba sonriente a clases, ahora se notaba abatida, sus brazos se apoyaban a la mesa y su cabeza descansaba en sus manos,sayuri quiso acercársele y preguntarle si todo iba bien pero para ese momento el profesor ya había entrado al aula así que retrocedió hasta su asiento y se dijo que pronto hablaría con su amiga

**_No puedo seguir así..._**

Su cuerpo estaba presente pero su mente no, su atención estaba muy lejos de la clase y de las dos miradas preocupadas que se posaban sobre ella por ratos

Algo faltaba...mejor dicho,alguien,faltaban los ronquidos que solía escuchar en esta clase, faltaban los gritos del profesor exigiéndole atención a cierto chico distraido,faltaba ranma

**_Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo...¿donde estas?_**

Un pensamiento chispeante preocupo a la joven ¿y si estaba con alguna de sus otras prometidas?

Recordó sus palabras con pesadumbre, esperando estar equivocada y que no estuviese con alguna de ellas

**_"ni si quiera se porque estoy aquí contigo pudiendo estar con chicas mas hermosas como shampoo o ukyo"_**

Miro con desdicha el puesto vacío donde todas las mañanas su prometido se sentaba a "escuchar" la clase

**_Mi ranma..._**

Intento deshacerse de cualquier pensamiento que lo involucrara pero todo terminaba en el,las sonrisas, las lagrimas, los recuerdos, todo terminaba en ranma,no lograba entender como podía sentirse tan débil, ella tenia poderes inimaginables…pero el tenia poder sobre ella y con eso la convertía en su titere,capaz de manejarla a su antojo

Así estuvo durante cada clase, indignada recordando los comentarios ofensivos de su prometido hacia ella, preocupada por el chico, enojada consigo misma por no poder ordenar sus sentimientos, cansada de la rutina y extrañando la presencia de su tormento personal...todo iba mal, si seguía así pronto seria descubierta

Cuando las clases terminaron guardo con rapidez sus cuadernos y a pasos veloces se iba dirigiendo a la salida de la escuela, esperando no cruzarse con nadie y no tener que seguir pintándose una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, sus amigas no se dieron cuenta en que momento salió del aula, ninguna dijo nada, estaba mas que obvio que la peliazul no se encontraba bien,pero, ¿Qué o quien era capaz de poner tan afligida a la chica de cabellos azulados? Ambas chicas sabían que todo se resumía en una persona,ranma saotome

Era cierto, ranma tenia a sus emociones guindando de un hilo, pero esta vez no solo se trataba de el, era ella y la otra mitad se si misma peleando por apoderarse de su mente y de su cuerpo...¿quien iba a ganar? La chica poco agraciada que todos consideraban débil? O la chica capaz de traer el infierno a la tierra?

No tardo mucho en llegar a casa, agradeció que así fuera y no haberse encontrado con ninguno de los dementes de nerima

-RANMA TE MATARE!!!‐se escucho un grito enronquecido a lo lejos

**_Ahora que?_**‐se pregunto cansina la chica quitándose los zapatos en la entrada y dejando su portafolio aun lado de la puerta

Siguió el ruido terminando al frente del dojo, sus ojos contemplaron al chico de la trenza pelear con mousse, cerca, presenciando la pelea, estaban nabiki sacando fotografias,ukyo con un semblante de enfado y shampoo con las manos entrelazadas y pegadas a su pecho,sus ojos brillaban mientras veía al pelinegro de camisa roja sin mangas

‐¿Que sucede aquí?-le pregunto a su hermana acercándosele por atrás

Su pregunta llego a oídos de la amazona, esta sonrío al saber que lo que le diría a su rival la lastimaría

‐Ranma y mousse pelear por el amor de shampoo‐presumio con ojos soñadores, su orgullo estaba por las nubes,con superioridad, la mirada que le lanzaba a la peliazul decia "yo soy mejor que tu"

‐¿Que?-se pregunto así misma sin poder creer lo que la chinita le decía e ignorando las miradas venenosas de la misma

‐Shampoo llego sin avisar‐su hermana la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta un rincón para que no fueran escuchadas- y beso a ranma‐dijo esto entre cortado, sabia que no seria fácil para su pequeña hermana, ya era la segunda vez que ranma y shampoo se besaban y aunque era la amazona quien lo buscaba y se le insinuaba el chico no hacia nada para alejarla permanentemente de el

Akane atisbo al joven, aun peleaba con mousse, el dojo era un completo desastre, estaba segura de que su padre enloquecería, la madera se levantaba en algunas partes del suelo y las paredes estaban que se venían abajo, miro a la amazona y luego a ranma sintiendo como su corazón se encogía de dolor, metafóricamente, si el corazón se encogiera debido al dolor acumulado el suyo ya habría desaparecido o seria del tamaño de una hormiga y aun así estaba segura de que seguiría doliendo como el infierno, tal y como dolía ahora

El dolor la hacia doblegarse como papel, los celos convertían la sangre que bombeaba su adolorido corazón en lava ardiente, esta circulaba por su cuerpo y quemaba sus emociones, todo lo que había ahora era miedo, el miedo de perderlo, el miedo de no ser la elegida

‐Akane...akane...‐la zarandeo un poco buscando que su pequeña hermana saliera de su trance-ahora no vayas a explotar todo Japón usando tus poderes porque..

‐Quieres no hablar de eso aquí?!‐con rapidez le tapo la boca con una de sus manos, sintió escalofríos del solo pensar que alguno de los presentes pudiera haberla escuhado,sabia que no debía preocuparse, ni las otras dos chicas ni los dos guerreros ,quienes todavía peleaban parecían estar al tanto de lo que sucedía a su alrededor

‐Oye, cálmate‐le pidió nabiki cuando la joven bajo su mano ya menos preocupada‐solo me preocupo por ti y.. por nosotros‐dijo esto ultimo sonando algo dramática-se lo que pasa cuando tienes emociones fuertes y lo diré solo una vez, soy muy joven para morir, además, ni siquiera he cumplido mi mayor sueño, casarme con un multimillonario‐sus ojos se perdieron en la nada comenzando a brillar mientras soltaba un suspiro

-Tierra llamando a nabiki-la joven de cabellos cortos chasqueo sus dedos delante de la cara de su hermana‐me estabas contando que shampoo..beso a ..ranma‐se le dificulto decir aquello, la sola idea la hacia querer golpear con todas sus fuerzas a su prometido,pero,¿para que? Para luego ser llamada marimacho torpe y violenta? ,en realidad, ya no le apetecía pelear, sus emociones ahora no se liberaban dando golpes y soltando insultos

‐Ahh si,eso‐nabiki se recostó a la pared y se cruzo de brazos‐luego mousse llego y comenzaron a pelear, lo de siempre

"Lo de siempre", ese era el problema, ya estaba cansada de lo mismo, de ser burlada, de no ser tomada en cuenta solo para luego recibir una disculpa de su prometido, fingir una sonrisa y decir "estamos bien"

**_No, no estamos bien saotome,ya no_**

El sonido de algo estrellarse contra la pared capturo la atención de las tendo, ese "algo" había sido mousse, ranma mostro una sonrisa arrogante ante su victoria pero esta se esfumo al ver a la chica que le robaba un millón de latidos por segundo de brazos cruzados y con esa mirada que ya conocía muy bien y lo tensaba porque a pesar de ella no decir nada sabia cuando las cosas estaban mal con su akane, seguramente ya había malinterpretado todo

En poco todos ya estaban tosiendo a causa del polvo que emanaba en el aire cuando un hoyo se formo en una de las paredes del dojo disparándose así bloques y tierra por todas partes

RANMA PREPARATE!!!-todos observaron al causante de la enorme abertura que daba conexión con la calle

‐Ryoga,que no estabas en shibukawa?‐le pregunto ukyo,¿Cómo había podido llegar tan rápido a nerima?

‐amm si..bu-bueno-un sonrojo alumbro sus mejillas-resulta que solo estaba a unas cuadras de aquí

Todos guardaron silencio sin poderse creer lo distraído que era el joven hibiki,el silencio reino por unos segundos hasta que ranma lo rompió riendo a carcajadas

‐tu de que te ries,imbecil?-ryoga alterado ante las risas de ranma se le acerco sonando sus nudillos

‐no te molestes p-chan,no es mi culpa que seas tan desorientado‐se burlo sin soltarle la mirada y viéndose igual de amenazante

QUE LE PASO A MI DOJO!!!‐el grito del señor tendo hizo que la sonrisa de ranma se borrara y que todos se sintieran apenados por el caos que habían causado

‐Bueno..señor tendo,vera…‐el pelinegro soltaba risitas nerviosas y se rascaba la nuca viendo como su suegro tenia un tic nervioso y se agarraba los cabellos

‐Ranma y chico pato pelear por el amor de shampoo‐la amazona corrió hacia ranma y lo abrazo por el cuello con una sonrisita, cosa que incomodo a la mayoria de los presentes, sobre todo a la joven de cabellos cortos, su carácter inmutaba una y otra vez, pasaba de la indignación al enojo, no apartaba sus ojos de la escena, la chinita sin pudor se apretaba contra el cuerpo de ranma y le susurraba cosas, no era tonta, aquella chica no tenia vergüenza alguna, seguramente se le estaba insinuando como era de costumbre

Para akane verlos tan juntos y que el solo se quedara estático diciendo débiles "shampoo suéltame" era dificil,no se trataba de celos o ira contenida, era dolor, le dolía ser una mas entre un millón

‐Que? Como es eso ranma?‐el padre de akane se tenso y mostro su peor cara por lo escuchado

‐Si,pero ranma ganar,asi que mousse ya no poderle arrebatar shampoo a ranma-su voz chillona sonó alegre, miro hacia donde estaba mousse, todavía inconsciente en el suelo

‐eso es cierto?-apareció el padre de ranma junto a kasumi-Peleaste por el amor de esta chica, hijo?

‐Pues...veran..yo..-el joven no sabia donde meterse, miro a su chica, tenia el ceño fruncido y andaba cruzada de brazos, conocía a su marimacho,no le perdonaría esto tan fácilmente

‐Ranchan como puedes hacerme esto?!!‐soltó ukyo abochornada

‐Oh ukyo no te vi llegar, iré a servir el té para todos‐aviso la mas grande de las tendo con su característica sonrisa y desapareció del lugar

-Otra vez te metiste en problemas cuñadito‐hablo llena de gracia nabiki mientras se veía las uñas

‐Ranma hijo, entra en razón‐se le acerco a su amigo y le dio una palmada en el hombro, mostrando apoyo, sabia cuanto le preocupaba al patriarca de la casa que los dos jóvenes orgullosos nunca revelaran sus verdaderos sentimientos y que la boda nunca se realizara-que acaso no piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas? Tienes una responsabilidad con los tendo!

-Shampoo por favor suéltame!‐la amazona lo estaba abrazando tan fuerte que casi no sentía el aire llegar a sus pulmones

‐Ranma!!! Como te atreves hacerle esto a la dulce akane!!?‐grito ryoga poniéndose en posición de pelea‐ Voy a matarte!!!

-No si yo lo mato antes!‐se hizo presente un joven pelinegro con una katana en las manos, había entrado por el gran hoyo que se formaba en la pared, camino hasta llegar al centro con una sonrisa y se paso los dedos por sus cabellos, le dio una mirada coqueta a akane y le guiño el ojo ganándose un gruñido de ranma y una mirada retadora de hibiki‐,yo,kuno tatewaki defenderé el honor de mi amada aka...‐fue interrumpido y dejado inconsciente en el suelo cuando alguien aterrizo sobre el

‐Ranma mi amor jojojojo‐la chica de cabellos negros agitaba una cinta color vino por los aires sin percatarse que estaba de pie sobre su hermano-¿por que esa arrastrada te esta tocando?‐bajo la cinta y miro retadoramente a la amazona‐ Suéltalo o te matare!-dio unos pasos hacia adelante pisando la cabeza de kuno quien con eso termino con los ojos dando vueltas en espiral

‐Kasumi creo que vas a tener que servir más tazas de te‐le aviso en voz alta nabiki‐..por desgracia...-se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se sobo la cien algo aturdida ante tantas amenazas de muerte y los sollozos de su padre, el cual miraba fatigado su dojo destruido

-Ranma amar mucho mucho a shampoo y hoy el demostrarlo‐las amenazas de kodachi no le importaron, no era ella quien la preocupaba, era otra y aprovecharía esta situación para hacerla sentir miserable, tan miserable como ella se sentía al ver como el joven de la trenza no caía en sus encantos -akane no ser rival para shampoo‐sonrio con autosuficiencia y le lanzo una mirada afilada a la pequeña tendo

Akane bajo la mirada sintiéndose minúscula al lado de la amazona pero intento no demostrarlo

‐Ranma, que acaso no le tienes ni un poco de respeto a tu compromiso con akane?!-retomo la palabra el señor tendo aguantándose las ganas de agarrar por las orejas al joven

‐Se-señor te-tendo lo que su-ucede es que‐a ranma las palabras se le trababan, el nudo en su garganta, producto de la culpa no ayudaba

‐A ranma no importarle chica violenta‐afirmo la chinita sabiendo que eso estaba muy lejos de ser cierto

‐¿Enserio ranma?‐el patriarca de la familia hablo con voz lúgubre haciendo que ranma empezara a temer por su vida

‐Yo no dije eso!!‐fue lo único que atino a decir

‐Entonces..te importa o no?-le pregunto el padre de las tres chicas con una ceja levantada esperando que la respuesta solo fuera una ,"si",ya estaba empezando a cansarse de la indecisión del chico

-Por supuesto que le importa tendo-le tranquilizo el hombre con turbante-mi hijo esta enamorado de su hija,solo que es muy idiota para admitirlo.

-Oye!!como que idiota?!!-un ranma ofendido estaba que hacia volar a su padre de una patada ante la ofensa pero los brazos de Shampoo aun lo retenían así que solo opto por verle mal

-¿eso ser verdad?-pregunto shampoo subiendo la cabeza y mirando fijamente al chico, sabia que lo que estaba por preguntar haría que ranma se tensara y comenzaría una disputa entre el y su rival, el punto débil de su relación con akane eran las inseguridades que este le causaba con sus palabras hirientes y el orgullo sensible del chico con el que la joven de cabellos azulados jugaba con facilidad, sin darse cuenta, pues, todo lo que ella hacia a el le afectaba‐ranma amar a chica violenta?‐fingió tristeza cuando por dentro sonreía llena de malicia,ranma estaba a punto de romperle el corazón a la chica que para ella era su mayor obstáculo y ya que ni usando su belleza y hechizos podía eliminar, usaría a ambos para lastimarse mutuamente hasta que solo hubiera odio

Todos estaban algo confusos y enojados, esperando a que ranma hablara,akane sentía latir su corazón con fuerza, un hormigueo nacía en su estomago y se extendía a cada rincón de su cuerpo, levanto la cabeza encontrándose con los hermosos ojos de su prometido, la miraban con cierta timidez, pero había algo en ellos, parecían decirle algo mientras todos esperaban a que soltara alguna palabra ¿que acaso ya había respondido a tal pregunta? ¿el la amaba? Si, su mirada respondía aquella pregunta, la forma en la que la miraba decía todo lo que aun sus labios no se atrevían a soltar

-ranma mi amor?‐le llamo kodachi,la sola idea de que su ranma prefiriera a aquella violenta y poco agraciada chica en vez de a ella se le hacia ridículo

‐ranma mas te vale que...‐decía ryoga apretando los puños pero la chica de la espátula lo interrumpió

-¿y bien?! Habla de una vez!-ukyo estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ya tenia suficiente con haber visto a shampoo besar a su ranchan para que ahora el dijera que prefería a la peliazul ¿porque no la tomaba en cuenta?

-Yo..y-yo..-vacilaba apenado con las mejillas pintadas de rojo-¿pero que tonterías dicen?!-expreso enojado y mostrándose ofendido- yo jamás podría amar a una torpe marimacho como ella, lo único que hace es estorbarme todo el tiempo, jamás podría llegar a amar a una chica tan fea y amargada pudiendo tener a chicas mejores que...

Ranma calló al ver la extraña actitud de su prometida, sabia que otra vez lo había arruinado todo, verla tan acongojada, ser el causante de esos ojos que reflejaban desconsuelo lo hicieron sentir miserable, el sabia que nada de lo que decía era cierto..pero..¿ella lo sabia? ,no era el quien soltaba todas esas palabras hirientes, era su orgullo, la presión lo obligaba acallar sus sentimientos y terminaba hablando el miedo, el orgullo, terminaba hablando con la boca llena de mentiras porque nada, ni una pequeña parte de lo que decía era cierto

Akane se mantenía cabizbaja, Escuchar aquello fue lo único que necesito para terminar de perder el control, bajo aun más la cabeza ocultando con su flequillo sus ojos empañados,¿como podía ser tan cruel con ella? ¿como podía su corazón amarlo después de que este fuera roto mil veces por el? Sus manos trepidantes se cerraron hasta que las uñas se le clavaron en sus palmas, el dolor le hacia soltar pequeños quejidos, no el dolor de sus palmas que ante la presión con la que sus uñas se incrustaban en su piel comenzaban a sangrar, el dolor que la estaba estrechando por dentro la hacia sentir que todos aquellos sentimientos que eran mas grandes que ella se le saldrían por los poros y la romperían

-Hija estas bien?-su padre preocupado intento acercársele pero la joven evito que eso pasara dando pasos hacia atrás

-Akane?!-la llamo nabiki con un hilo de voz,la mediana de los tendo sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, las cosas no estaban bien para ella y el resto,que miraban a akane confusos

Todos presenciaban a la chica afligida que no emitía ningún movimiento,ranma no sabia que hacer ni que decir, nunca la había visto tan apagada como ahora

Por otro lado la peliazul cerraba sus puños con fuerza intentando contener la magia que de ellos desprendia,una descarga arrebatadora quería ser liberada de su cuerpo y destruir todo lo que estuviese a su lado, sabia que si sus manos se abrían siquiera un poco podría lastimar a alguien, no importaba que tan lastimada estuviese, no usaría sus poderes para dañar a aquellos que la herían, por desgracia no era una hechicera capaz de controlar sus poderes como lo era su madre, así que no dudo en que si no contenía ese dolor para siempre en su interior iba a lastimar a sus seres amados, ni una lagrima salió de sus cristalinos ojos, todos sus latidos golpeteaban su pecho frenéticamente y cada uno de ellos era de su ranma,el era el único capaz de provocar tal dolor en ella, a su lado era difícil controlar sus poderes pues no había poder mas grande que el amor, este derribaba todas sus defensas y era ironico,ella era una hechicera, mas fuerte que cualquier mortal, más fuerte que ranma y cualquiera de sus otras prometidas pero allí estaba ella,conteniendose,intentando no gritar y echarse llorar, viéndose frágil y vulnerable y de cierta forma siendolo,el amor le quitaba todo lo que ella tenia...su fuerza

Antes de que algo malo ocurriera salió deprisa del dojo directo a su habitaciòn,dejando a todos en silencio sin entender su actitud tan extraña y a la mayoria preocupados, no había golpeado a ranma ni había salido con uno de sus insultos, se había quedado inmóvil, con los puños desmesuradamente cerrados y la cabeza baja

En el segundo piso la chica de cabellos cortos con la respiración agitada entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta de una patada , apoyo su espalda en ella, aun con las manos cerradas, varias lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos manchando sus mejillas enrojecidas por la rabia, dejo soltar un quejido que reflejaba todo el dolor que cargaba por dentro y se dejo caer en el suelo, intento no llorar ruidosamente reprimiendo sus sollozos, las ganas de romper todo a su alrededor se intensificaba con cada lagrima

Sus manos temblorosas por fin se abrieron y de ellas una luz purpura en forma de ola salió disparada llenando cada rincón de la habitacion,rompiendo todo a su paso, desde las fotografías familiares que estaban enmarcadas en una de las paredes hasta la ventana,los objetos se elevaron, algunos hasta tocar el techo y el suelo se movió levemente

**_Ya...ya no puedo mas...mamà, si estuvieras aqui...me dirías como detener esto.._**

Miro sus manos, se movían por si solas, el poder que había acumulado era demasiado para ella

**_Tal vez debería...No!...no seré una de los doce!! Eso nunca!!_**-no quería aceptarlo pero no parecía tener otra opción- **_es como si no pudiera escapar de esta decisión que ya fue tomada hace mucho tiempo..yo ya me decidi,esto es lo que elegí…lo elegí a el…_**-doblo sus piernas y las rodeo con sus brazos

Ser una de los doce hechiceros, unirse a la magia de los doce era revivir la muerte de su madre y perder la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, claro que ella no era solo "una persona común y corriente", era akane tendo,hija de Naoko tendo,una hechicera recordada y venerada por todos en el mundo mágico, sabia que su madre había sido muy poderosa y pertenecio a los doce, así como algun integrante de sus antepasados, ¿pero porque solo ella únicamente había heredado sus poderes?, "la magia elige al corazón más fuerte" le dijo una vez su madre y así como ella había sido elegida y no su hermana akane fue elegida entre sus hermanas, ahora estaba obligada a ser parte de los doce y en cualquier momento abandonar el mundo de los mortales pero algo le decía que una magia oscura había envenenado a su madre hasta llevarla a la muerte, la magia ya no era de fiar, además, sus últimos encuentros con los doce no fueron los mejores de todos, estaban empeñados en obligarla a ser una de ellos, por suerte después de varias peleas, maldiciones y encantamientos dejaron de insistir

Escondió su cabeza en sus piernas mostrando únicamente sus tristes ojos que divagaban por el suelo como si en el fuese a encontrar una respuesta y así estuvo por unos minutos hasta que su mirada paro en el armario de madera cuyas puertas estaban abiertas

Exasperada se puso de pie y a rápidas zancadas llego hasta el, por dentro todo se veía desordenado, ¿alguien había entrado a su habitación y husmeado entre sus cosas? Se llevo una mano a la boca, estaba hiperventilando ¿podría ser cierto?

Busco entre la ropa aquello que tanto le importaba y había estado consigo desde que era una niña, cuando sus ojos lo vieron el alivio hizo que el aire volviera a sus pulmones

Era una esmeralda que guindaba de una cadena, aquel era el collar de su madre, su máxima posesión,usandolo sus poderes tomaban más fuerzas

No recordaba la ultima vez que lo había usado hasta ahora, verlo entre la ligera oscuridad se le hizo hipnotizante

**_La ultima vez que lo use fue en el funeral de mamà,ahora lo recuerdo…_**

Lagrimas pesadas cayeron de sus tristes ojos, varias fueron a parar en el cristal, la peliazul mostro una cara de asombro al observar como eran absorbidas por este y de el una luz de su mismo color aparecía desde el punto central de la preciosa piedra, quizás, ya era hora de usarlo otra vez...

Soltó un suspiro, o era el dolor o sus ganas de sentir que aun tenia el control de su vida que decidido hacer lo que antes le hubiera parecido una idea descabellada

-**_ya es hora…_**-se dijo secándose las lagrimas tratando de sentirse segura, soltó un suspiro que aligero el dolor que cargaba su corazón y trato de sonreir,aunque fuese una sonrisa forzada, siempre intentaría sonreír

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde el incidente con su prometida en el dojo, no podía parar de pensar en lo idiota que había sido al tratarla así..otra vez.Despues de que su marimacho se fuera sin haberlo golpeado o insultado todos quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo el, no paso mucho y todos se fueron,kodachi tuvo que llevarse a rastras a su hermano y shampoo le baño la cara a mousse de agua fria,asi no se le resultaría tan difícil llevarlo al neko-hanten convertido en pato,las hermanas tendo se notaban preocupadas, al igual, el lo estaba

se subió al tejado a respirar aire fresco, trato de no pensar en nada pero no pensar en su marimacho le resultaba tan imposible como dejar de respirar, su mirada estaba clavada en el cielo minado de estrellas

**_Otra vez lo arruine todo!!,akane debe odiarme, primero el beso con shampoo,luego yo y mi bocota! Todo me sale mal…_**

Shampoo no significaba nada para el,si,le tenia aprecio pero solo eso, ya no sabia que hacer para librarse de ella, después de mucho pensar y recriminarse llego a la conclusión de que era un perfecto idiota, ¿ahora como ella iba a creerle cuando le dijera que la amaba?

**_Tal vez debería…hablar con ella.._**-estaba cansado de sentir miedo, ella lo amaba ¿cierto? Debía saberlo, moría por saberlo- **_le diré lo que siento...si!_** -de pronto su mente nublada fue aclarándose al recordar lo celosa que se ponía ella cuando estaba junto a otra chica, al recordar todas las veces que lo había ayudado, ella lo amaba, claro que lo hacia!…Pero.. ¿y si no era así? ¿y si solo era su mente creyendo lo que quería creer real?-**_al diablo, no puedo seguir ocultando que la amo,se lo diré! Eso hare!,soy ranma saotome y ella es la chica que quiero,no dejare que se aleje de mi!_**-pensó con determinación, estaba decidido, era ahora o nunca

Animado se dirigió a donde se encontraba la ventana que daba pase al cuarto de su prometida, se extraño al notar que el cristal de la ventana no estaba

Al atravesar por la abertura diviso el gran desastre que era el cuarto de su akane,no había nada que estuviese en una sola pieza

Giro su cabeza y se sonrojo al verla acostada en la cama, ya era demasiado tarde, estaba dormida, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para hablar con ella, lo mas lógico era que se fuera pero verla allí tendida, tan indefensa y hermosa hizo que se acercara inconscientemente dando pasos lentos y torpes

**_Mi akane..._**

Se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura, por un momento casi se echa a correr creyendo que estaba a punto de despertar por los leves movimientos que hacia su prometida, en realidad, estaba temblando,ranma también pudo sentir algo del frio, todo a causa de la falta del cristal en la abertura de la ventana

**_De seguro estabas tan enojada que hiciste todo este desastre_**-pensó dándole otra ojeada a la habitación-**_eres tan enojona mi marimacho_**-la miro con dulzura mientras la tapaba hasta el cuello con la manta‐**_no te culparía si me odias_**-llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica y la acaricio con suavidad, como si tuviese miedo a que un roce de el pudiera romperla-**_creo que después de lo que paso hoy yo..me odio_**-otra vez el sentimiento de culpa lo inundo de inseguridades-**_temo que te alejes de mi, temo a que no me ames, siempre he sido yo el problema,akane,no tú, desde que te vi supe que te amaría el resto de mi vida… si no me correspondieras yo..yo…_**-agito la cabeza, no quería tener esos pensamientos, no ahora, la miro detalladamente, sin duda, su akane era hermosa, paso su mano por sus azulados cabellos y puso un mechón detrás de su oreja con la misma suavidad con la que le había estado acariciando en la mejilla ,adorno su rostro con una leve sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla, sus ojos brillaban por tenerla tan cerca, la sentía tan hermosa y suya, eso era todo lo que el queria,ella era todo lo que el quería-**_si supieras cuanto te amo..._**

Ranma estaba tan aturdido y prendido de la belleza de la joven que aun no se percataba del collar que guindaba de su cuello y de como este comenzaba a irradiar algo de luz,el collar oculto bajo el camisón de la peliazul si había sentido la presencia del chico de la trenza, este tenia, de cierta forma, vida propia, después de todo el cristal dentro de si guardaba poderes que ni siquiera Ranma,en todas sus aventuras había podido ver o se imaginaba que existiesen

El pelinegro no podía apartar su mirada de los labios de la chica con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¿y si la besaba? ,si lo hacia corria el riesgo de ganarse un pase gratis por los aires hasta el otro lado de la ciudad pero lo valía , ya estaba cansado de tener que fingir no sentir nada cuando en realidad lo sentía todo por ella

-**_Ya es hora..._**-apoyo sus manos a los lados del cuerpo de la chica tratando de ser cuidadoso y se fue acercando a ella hasta que sus rostros solo eran separados por unos cuantos centímetros

El aire soplaba con fuerza,afuera,el cielo se hacia nublado, ¿Cómo es que la noche había pasado de ser calmada, llena de estrellas y fresca a ser oscura, nublada y acompañada por una fuerte ventisca?, era el collar, ya había llegado el momento de que ella decidiera, todos los poderes de la esmeralda se concentraban en uno y pedían con desespero que la peliazul los usara

"**_Ya es hora"_**,lo sabia la esmeralda, entre mas se acercaba el chico al rostro de la joven la esmeralda brillaba con más intensidad , ya era el momento de que la peliazul decidiera hacia que rumbo se iba a dirigir y de renunciar a una de las dos mitades de su vida para siempre

.

.

.

_Hola gente del foro!, bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo, déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios, espero que les haya gustado!_


	3. Nada esta bien

**_"Ya es hora"_**, lo sabia la esmeralda, entre más se acercaba el chico al rostro de la joven la esmeralda brillaba con más intensidad , ya era el momento de que la peliazul decidiera hacia que rumbo se iba a dirigir y de renunciar a una de las dos mitades de su vida para siempre

Ranma estaba a decidido, cerro los ojos y obligo a todas las voces que rondaban por su cabeza y le decían que no lo hiciera a que se callaran

-ra-ranma-escucho la suave voz de akane

Abrió los ojos de golpe y la miró, se estremeció, estaba seguro de que le esperaba la paliza de su vida pero para desconcierto de el su prometida solo se levanto un poco, sentándose en la cama y lo oteo con ojos curiosos

-A-akane...-se enderezo un poco poniendo cierta distancia entre el y la chica, como pudo le sostuvo la mirada

-R-ranma...¿que haces aquí?-interrogo la peliazul con un nudo en la garganta, haber despertado después de aquel extraño sueño y encontrarse con la imagen de su prometido tan cerca de ella era algo comprometedor, difícil de asimilar ¿Qué hacia el tan tarde en su habitación y tan cerca de ella?, debería de estar molesta y mandarlo a volar, eso era seguro,pero,no estaba crispada, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente

**_¿y si esta aquí para disculparse por lo que paso en el dojo?_**

Eso la reconfortaba, que el supiera que habia hecho las cosas mal, que la habia herido, después de todo el escozor que el le causaba un "lo siento" no era suficiente pero siempre esperaba que el llegara y se disculpara o que al menos buscara la forma de hacer las paces con ella

-Y-y-yo..pues...-ranma vacilaba con un carmín en sus mejillas mientras jugaba con sus dedos

**_Tu puedes, es ahora o nunca, dile lo que sientes o sino te arrepentirás toda tu vida, no seas cobarde_**-se decía el chico buscando que la valentía llegara a el pero ninguna palabra lo llenaba de total seguridad, con akane todo era dificil,ella era la única capaz de intimidarlo y hacerle dudar de todas sus decisiones

-¿Y bien?-akane se impacientaba por la demora de su prometido para darle una respuesta

-Vine a...a..a..a-la respiración de ranma se hizo pesada y las palabras que salían de sus labios temblorosas, a la chica le pareció muy rara su actitud, lo que sea que estuviera por decir su prometido tenia que ser muy importante para ponerlo de tal manera

**_No puedo hacerlo-_**pensó el chico con desgana-**_soy un cobarde_**-se recrimino mentalmente sintiendo una punzada en su pecho-**_quizas,todavia no es el momento_**-esa frase lo aliviaba, pero, el sabia que "el momento" ya habia pasado, desde hace ya mucho que el habia tenido que decirle lo que sentía pero los días seguían pasando y su cobardía le hacia dar pasos hacia atrás

-vine porque..tu padre me pidió que viniera a pedirte una disculpa...por lo que paso en el dojo-explico como pudo alicaido,esa fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió para salir del incomodo silencio

-Como sea-expreso la peliazul con enojo intentando no verse afectada

**_¿así que mi padre? Que tonta soy! Tonta! Soy una Tonta y estúpida niña que nunca aprende! Solo esta aquí diciéndome que lo siente porque mi padre se lo pidió no porque le interese lo que yo pueda sentir!!_**

-¿Como sea?-la respuesta de la chica lo habia sacado de sus casillas, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan cabezota? ¿Qué acaso no le importaba lo que el pensara de ella? Y si así fuera eso solo podía significar una cosa según el, ella no lo amaba, eso lo turbaba y dejaba salir a su peor versión, al chico que la lastimaba con palabras hirientes y mentiras

-Ya no me importa lo que tu puedas pensar de mi-frunció el ceño y apretó la sabana con una de sus manos intentando controlar su enojo

**_Si no te importa lo que yo sienta a mi tampoco me importara lo que tu sientas o pienses de mi_**-la chica de cabellos azulados estaba decidida a serle indiferente o al menos fingiría serlo

-¿Ah si?!-para ranma el propósito inicial por el cual se habia colado al cuarto de akane dejo de importar, ahora solo quería salir de allí y entrenar unas horas en el dojo para deshacerse de su enojo

-Que? Acaso preferirías que me importara?-hablo con cinismo la chica

-Pues deberia,soy TU prometido-no pudo evitar sonar posesivo a la hora de llamarse su prometido

**_No dejare que te alejes de mi,akane_**

-Gran cosa!!,como si el que fuéramos prometidos cambiara algo-para akane su compromiso con ranma parecía inexistente para todos, en especial para sus insistentes admiradoras y para el, nunca le daba su lugar o la respetaba, ¿de que valía su compromiso si nadie lo respetaba o tomaba en cuenta?-además, no me importa lo que un fenómeno como tu piense de mi, ninguna chica estaría contigo...-aseguro aguantándose las ganas de llorar

Ese había sido un golpe directo al orgullo del chico,ranma no tardo mucho en hablar con autosuficiencia y con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, otra vez, su prometida lo habia enfrentado usando aquella palabra que el tanto odiaba,"fenómeno",pasaba los dias sintiéndose miserable, intentando que su maldición no le arruinara la vida, no le importaba convertirse en mujer, ya hace mucho que estaba acostumbrado y con seguridad estaba determinado a algun día viajar a china y deshacerse de su maldición,pero,si akane le odiaba o lo repudiaba por el hecho de no ser un hombre completo, si ella, la chica que amaba, lo consideraba un fenómeno ,para el, ya su vida estaba arruinada

-Por si lo olvidaste este "fenómeno" tiene otras dos prometidas y a muchas mas persiguiendolo,no se a que te refieres akane,cualquier chica moriría por estar conmigo-dejo salir su lado ególatra sintiéndose inseguro por dentro

Akane respiro hondamente, a comparación de cuando estaba en el dojo se sentía tranquila y capaz de controlar sus poderes, ella no le soltaba la mirada, odiaba amarlo tanto, odiaba no poder ser como el y elegirse así misma en vez de a el

-Déjame me corrijo, no me explique bien-su voz enfurruñada hizo que el ceño fruncido de ranma se marcara más-ninguna chica soportaría ser yo por un día y tener que estar comprometida con alguien como tu,creeme,si trataras a las demás como me tratas a mi saldrían espantadas-de sus grandes ojos marrones caían lagrimas, ya no le importaba verse débil, no tenia fuerzas para seguir reteniendo su dolor, esta vez no lo perdonaría y diría "estamos bien", nada estaba bien, ni su relación, si es que se podía llamar a lo que ellos tenían una relación, ni ella, la peliazul cargaba con un corazón roto y un sueño inalcanzable, a pesar de eso su interminable esperanza hacia que se levantara después de cada derrota y siguiera esperando a que ranma al fin se decidiera por ella-no haces más que burlarte de mis debilidades y resaltar mis defectos, estoy cansada de que me trates como basura enfrente de todos y luego actúes como si todo estuviera bien, ¿realmente crees que un "lo siento" lo arreglara todo? Estas muy equivocado!!,no hay nada que puedas decir o hacer que sea capaz de arreglar lo mucho que me haz roto -las lagrimas iban a parar a sus temblorosos labios después de resbalar por sus sonrosadas mejillas

Ranma,desde el momento que vio caer la primera lagrima se bajo de brazos y la miro con dolor, el no quería ser el causante de su dolor, quería que fuese feliz a su lado y regalarle sonrisas todos los días pero no hacia más que estropear sus oportunidades con ella cuando estaban solos y lastimarla, el no la merecía, no merecía que ella llorara por el ni ser el dueño de su corazón, pero era egoísta, la quería solo para el, la amaba, no permitiría que nadie se la quitara, verla tan indefensa lo hacia querer abrazarla, tenia los ojos hinchados, reflejo de que después de lo sucedido en el dojo habia llorado hasta quedarse dormida, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rojo y sus cabellos desordenados se agitaban con el viento, se veia hermosa e indefensa, en ese momento todo lo que quería el chico era abrazarla y decirle que la amaba, pedirle que lo perdonara y ofrecerle una vida a su lado sin sufrimiento pero solo se quedo callado, sin ejercer algun movimiento, con el pulso acelerado, el mismo pensamiento que lo llevaba a la cobardía girando por su cabeza y la respiración pesada

**_Por favor,akane,no llores, no te merezco…no te merezo,soy un idiota..idiota!!!_**

-Akane..-por fin fue capaz de hablar pero la chica lo interrumpió

-olvídalo, no intentes enmendar nada, mañana volverás a estropearlo todo, estoy cansada de lo mismo!!,esta vez.. no te perdonare.

**_Se acabo,saotome,no pienso sufrir más por ti_**-no quería que su prometido se fuera y así terminara todo pero su orgullo y el amor iban de la mano, su corazón estaba tan herido como su orgullo, necesitaba pensar las cosas

-Akane por favor...-volvió a hablar el pelinegro intentando que la chica le diera la oportunidad de hablar

-Vete-le pidió con brusquedad secándose las lagrimas

-¿Que?-el miedo de ranma se estaba haciendo realidad, ella se estaba alejando de el y todo por su propia culpa, si la perdía el seria el único responsable

-Que te vayas!!!-repitió de forma más severa echándose hacia adelante y extendiendo uno de sus brazos para señalar con su dedo índice la ventana

-Pero akane y-yo...

**_Por favor no lo hagas, no me alejes de ti_**-suplicaba internamente el joven guerrero

-Te dije que te fueras!-soltó casi gritando con varias lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos y las mejillas más sonrosadas que antes

-Ni se porque me moleste en venir a hablar contigo-dijo sin pensar y al segundo se arrepintió de sus palabras

-no te molestes en volverlo hacer-bajo la cabeza y sintió como ranma se retiraba de su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido

Al momento que lo escucho salir por la ventana fijo sus ojos en esta, se sentía masoquista al querer con todo su corazón que ranma volviera

**_No importa cuanto daño me hagas, no puedo dejar de amarte_**-se recostó en su cama sin dejar de mirar la ventana, deseando que el volviera, esperando que el regresara por ella y le dijera que la amaba

**_siempre estaré esperandote_**-volvio a llorar apretando con fuerza un pequeño almohadon,asi estuvo por varios minutos hasta que el cansancio pudo más que las ganas de seguir llorando, antes de quedar profundamente dormida volvió a clavar sus ojos en la ventana-siempre estaré esperándote-se repitió en un susurro con la voz entre cortada y de a poco fue cerrando los ojos, por más que lo quisiera, el no lo hizo, esa noche..no regreso por ella

La mañana había arribado a nerima,el cielo estaba anubarrado, la negrura y la fuerte ventisca que agitaba los arboles amenazaba con que pronto empezaría a llover a cantaros, en la casa tendo la mayor de las hermanas se dedicaba a poner la mesa,el señor saotome y tendo jugaban al shogi y nabiki leía una de sus revistas de farándula cerca del comedor, todos habían optado por no comentar sobre lo sucedido con los prometidos, preferían mantenerse al margen y esperar que ellos mismos lo solucionaran, no era la primera vez que tenían una de esas peleas en las que por segundos los patriarcas veían el futuro del dojo perdido pero les reconfortaba que todas las disputas entre ambos jóvenes terminaban solventándose

En el segundo piso ranma caminaba dentro de su habitación de un lado a otro con semblante preocupado, se habia despertado treinta minutos antes de lo normal, no esperaba que akane lo despertara, después de lo de ayer seguramente no iba ni a querer verle la cara, hoy seria un día difícil, estaba convencido de ello, no habia podido pegar el ojo más de tres horas, aun así no se encontraba adormilado, se habia levantado temprano para poderse ir junto a su prometida al instituto, no la perdería de vista ni esperaría que ella diera el primer paso, todo era su culpa, el tenia que hablar con ella de una vez por todas y serle honesto sobre sus sentimientos, anoche se prometió hacerlo, no tuvo la valentía de negarse a irse de su habitación cuando ella se lo pidió con lagrimas en sus ojos ni de regresar por ella sin importarle que intentara sacarlo a patadas, pero hoy, seria diferente, hoy si era el día, al fin le diría que la amaba, no podía seguir caminando en círculos y llegar a nada

Salió de su habitación y bajo al primer piso, la comida estaba servida pero nabiki era la única desayunando, se sentó lejos de ella para evitar tener que hablarle, no tenia ánimos para soportar sus chantajes o bromas pesadas

La mediana de las tendo noto su comportamiento tan distante y callado, no tenia dudas en que el chico debía estarlo pasando mal, sabia que amaba a su hermana,pero,se merecía pasarlo mal después de humillar a su pequeña hermana, ella no era una santa, constantemente metía en problemas a la peliazul vendiéndole a sus admiradores fotos o información valiosa sobre ella pero nunca se le ha pasado por la cabeza lastimarla, era su pequeña hermanita y si, podía defenderse por si sola, eso lo demostraba todos los días, pero esas ganas de protegerla no faltaban, cuando murió su madre kasumi se hizo cargo de las actividades domesticas, su padre permanecía ocupado en el dojo y akane tuvo que valerse por si sola sin el cuidado de una madre, así que ella como su hermana mayor intentaba cada que podía ayudarla, aconsejándola y explicándole a esa cabeza tan terca que no llegaría a ninguna parte con su cuñadito si seguía haciéndole caso a su orgullo

-vaya!!,te ves preocupado,cuñadido-rompio el silencio después de darle un sorbo a su jugo de frutas

-no molestes, nabiki-el chico con el brazo apoyado en el comedor y la cabeza descansando en su mano observaba su comida como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, no tenia apetito ni intención de hablar con nadie sobre sus inquietudes, enserio que estaba mal y vaya que amaba a akane , era la única capaz de quitarle el apetito después de una pelea con ella

-¿Por qué no hablas con mi hermana y dejas tu orgullo aun lado?-le sugirió y le dio un bocado a su comida, vio de reojo al chico, rodo los ojos y no contesto a su pregunta por lo que ella volvió hablar-si no lo haces la perderás-ladeo la cabeza para poder verlo mejor porque este se habia girado un poco en dirección contraria a donde estaba ella

**_Perderla?!! Si como no, eso jamás_**-el joven ya se estaba empezando a molestar por las palabras de su entrometida cuñada

-no se de que me hablas,nabiki,ella y yo no somos nada, no tengo nada que perder-le respondió sin verla, en ese momento akane apareció bajando las escaleras, la miro de pies a cabeza, llevaba el uniforme escolar y un extraño collar por debajo de la camisa, solo pudo apreciar la cadena que pasaba alrededor de su cuello

**_Igual de hermosa que siempre_**-sus mejillas se adornaron de un carmesí sin apartar su mirada de la chica

Sus ojos seguían los movimientos de la peliazul hasta que se perdió dentro de la cocina, quedo observando la entrada esperando volver a verla, ella en ningún momento le saludo o le regreso la mirada, las cosas ya empezaban mal

-si, se nota que no te interesa mi hermanita-forzó su sarcasmo para que el obtuso chico comprendiera que su actitud no habia pasado desapercibida para ella, el ni siquiera pudo mirarla, le habia pillado viendo a akane con las mejillas sonrosadas, eso lo delataba-déjate de tonterías y dile lo que sientes antes de que sea tarde, o sino pronto tendré que empezar a decirte ex cuñadito-le dio un ultimo sorbo al jugo y se levanto-kasumi ya me voy-avisó

-hasta luego, hermanita que te vaya bien-apareció kasumi y le dio su almuerzo antes de que se fuera

-kasumi,yo también me voy-le informo la chica de cabellos azulados a su hermana mayor apareciendo atrás de ella

-oh,no vas a desayunar?-la miro preocupada y observo que ranma tampoco habia tocado su comida-bien, les traeré sus almuerzos-dijo con una sonrisa fingida y volvió a entrar a la cocina, había notado la tensión entre ambos chicos y prefirió no hacer preguntas

Ranma y akane quedaron solos, ambos se miraban con disimulo hasta que akane le dio la espalda y el pelinegro sintió que era el momento perfecto para decir algo, lo que sea

**_Debería disculparme, o quizás..deba esperar a esta tarde,no,si,bueno…¿Qué le digo? "akane perdóname por humillarte enfrente de todos y por hacerte llorar anoche"-_**se dijo con sarcasmo-**_soy un idiota!!!_**

Ranma estaba apunto de decir algo cuando volvió a aparecer kasumi con sus almuerzos

-gracias,hermana,me iré antes de que se me haga tarde-hablo akane con una pequeña sonrisa recibiendo su almuerzo y corrió hasta la entrada para ponerse sus zapatos

El pelinegro no lo pensó mucho, se levanto y se despidió de la mayor de las tendo después de recibir también su almuerzo y salió corriendo tras la peliazul

**_Tienes que decírselo!!-_**el chico se planteaba la mejor forma de acercarse a ella y llevar a cabo su plan, debía esperar a estar solos para que no fueran interrumpidos y le pareció que este era un buen momento, en el instituto dudaba poder tener algún momento de paz con ukyo y la loca de kodachi allí

Ranma salto sobre la valla que rodeaba el canal y corrió con fuerzas hasta llegar al lado de su prometida, la miro de reojo, parecía igual de pensativa que el

-ak-akane-le hablo por lo bajo pero ella no le escucho-akane..-aclaro su voz y la volvió a llamar

-¿ahora que quieres?-le pregunto tratando de sonar desinteresada

-Y-yo..quiero..tu quisieras...b-bueno..- vacilo con la cabeza gacha, no se le estaba haciendo nada fácil poner en marcha su plan

-Ranma no te entiendo-le dijo con voz neutral y se volteo a verlo por unos segundos

El chico se detuvo y ella unos pasos más adelante cuando se fijo en su acción lo imito, se giro y se tenso cuando su prometido salto al frente de ella con las manos en sus bolsillos

-Salgamos juntos después de clases-se atrevió a decir pausadamente sin dejar de mirarla, no quería perderse cada una de sus expresiones

-¿Que?-pregunto perpleja por su propuesta

-Si..bu-bueno..si tu quieres-habia visto asombro por su parte pero no felicidad, eso lo hizo empezar a dudar

-Salir juntos como..como en una cita?-la chica con timidez termino de articular la pregunta con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y los ojos brillosos

-S-si…-ranma al ver su sonrojo también se sonrojo, sus manos temblorosas comenzaron a sudar y sus latidos iban tan rápidos que creía poder escucharlos

-Ya entiendo..-su semblante cambio a uno sombrio

-¿Que cosa?-el cambio de actitud tan repentino de su prometida lo puso alerta, hasta el momento todo marchaba bien, no permitiría que sus pensamientos erróneos la hicieran desconfiar de el

-Me estas invitando a salir porque te sientes culpable por lo de ayer-le acuso volteándole la cara, no quería verlo, se sentía tan humillada!! ¿tanta lastima daba?

-¿Pero que?! Oye pero tu si que eres torpe marimacho!-expreso enojado, la chica al escucharlo llamarla de aquella forma se giro molesta y empezó a caminar-espera, no quise decir eso!!!-al momento se arrepintió por dejarse llevar por su enfado y ser tan impulsivo -no..No! Akane ,espera por favor-camino detrás de ella y le suplico que se detuviera pero la chica le ignoro-si,me siento..culpable por lo de ayer-la tomo de la muñeca y ella se detuvo, no soportaría otra riña con el así que prefirió escucharlo-yo..lo siento,realmente lo hago, pero no te pido que salgamos porque sienta que te debo algo, es solo que…Quiero estar a solas contigo, sin padres metiches ni prometidas locas, solos tu y yo..

-E-entiendo..-la chica se volteo a verlo otra vez,las manos le hacían cosquillas, sentía su estomago contraerse y sus mejillas ardian,junto a el todo se ponía al revés, ni si quiera sus poderes la hacían sentir tan completa como cuando el la miraba a los ojos con una de sus hermosas sonrisas-¿es una cita?-necesitaba estar segura de que su mente no estaba inventando cosas, necesitaba escuchar de los labios de su prometido que esto era real

-Si akane,lo es y...quiero que te olvides de ayer, de todo lo que dije, de mis otras prometidas, de todo-se fue acercando a su prometida sin soltarle la mano hasta que pudo percatarse del nerviosismo de ella ,se enterneció , se veía como uña pequeña niña, tímida y adorable, akane subió la cabeza para poder verlo bien ya que era unos centímetros más baja, sus ojos brillaron al tenerlo tan cerca y sus piernas flaqueaban ¿Cómo podía el, el causante de su sufrimiento obtenerlo todo de ella con una sola mirada?-quiero que seamos solo los dos y que sea especial-ranma le daba suaves caricias a su mano con su dedo pulgar y miraba las tímidas reacciones de la chica con ternura- veras..yo tengo que decirte algo-le confeso sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho

-Te escucho..-akane estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo y escuchar todo lo que el tuviera que decir, su acercamiento y sus tímidas caricias habían ablandado su corazón, por las noches, antes de quedar dormida se recriminaba por caer con facilidad en los encantos de su prometido, intentaba ser más fuerte y decir "no" a cada una de sus disculpas pero no servía de nada prometerse ser menos comprensiva con el, su fuerza de voluntad se iba a la basura y siempre terminaba perdonandolo,con una sonrisa boba y soltando suspiros de amor

-No, en la cita te lo dire-empezo andar con ella de la mano para no llegar tarde a clases con una sonrisa imperceptible en sus labios

**_Esto se siente tan bien, no quiero separarme nunca de ti,akane_**

-de acuerdo...-le sorprendió que no le hubiera soltado la mano, se sentía tan feliz, bajó la cabeza con ojos soñadores y suspiro, espero que ranma no la hubiera escuchado, no podía contener las ganas de sonreir,parecia estar viviendo un sueño y no quería despertar de el

**_Si tan solo pudiéramos estar así para siempre,ranma_**

A lo lejos una chica que iba en bicicleta, de cabellera añil y ropas chinas habia sido espectadora de aquella escena, apretó con fuerza las manillas y empezó a pedalear por una vía que la llevaría más rápido a la escuela furinkan

**_Yo no permitir que airen tenga cita con chica violenta, Airén ser mío_**-con este pensamiento se apresuro para llegar deprisa a su destino mientras armaba un plan en su cabeza

.

.

.

En el patio de furinkan akane estaba sentada en la banca junto a varias de sus amigas observando el partido de basquetbal,todas sus compañeras reían y apoyaban el juego animadamente,llevaba puesto el uniforme de educación física y a diferencia del resto no imita ningún sonido, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos perdidos en la nada eran consecuencia de andar pensando en su prometido, después de ser invitada a una cita por el y haber ido de la mano todo el camino una sensación difícil de explicar se sumergió en su cuerpo, sentía un intenso cosquilleo, se le era imposible dejar de pensar en el, ansiaba que las clases terminaran para estar junto a ranma el resto del día

**_No puedo creer que ranma me haya pedido una cita!!-_**bajo la cabeza y se llevo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja en lo que una sonrisita se asomaba en sus labios**_-¿será que eso significa lo que yo creo?¿el sentirá algo por mi?_** -sus ojos brillosos observaron el nublado cielo, el día no pintaba nada bien, esperaba que sus planes con su prometido no fueran arruinados por la fuerte lluvia que se avecinaba-**_Me muero por saber que es lo que tiene para decirme…-_**las ansias la carcomían de impaciencia, no tenia ni idea de que podría tratarse, una idea se instalo en su cabeza, se le seria difícil deshacerse de ella, temía todos los días que lo que ahora le estaba empezando a robar las esperanzas se hiciera realidad-**_¿y si quiere romper el compromiso? ¿eso será lo que tendrá para decirme?-_**jugo con sus dedos con algo de nerviosismo y suspiro sonoramente-**_no pienses cosas,akane,deja de pensar lo peor-_** pero..¿Cómo no hacerlo? estaba acostumbrada a que todo fuera de peor en peor ¿esta vez seria diferente?-**_¿si quisiera romper el compromiso porque actuó tan lindo conmigo y me agarro la mano hasta llegar a clases? Ni siquiera me soltó si no fue hasta que llegamos al salón!,¿será que le gusta estar tan cerca de mi como yo de el?-_**miró los alrededores, cerca de la cancha todos los chicos, incluyendo a su prometido tenían clases de educación física con otro profesor, lo diviso sentado junto a daisuke y hiroshi, los tres hablaban animadamente-no se en que creer

bajo la mirada cuando recordó el sueño de anoche, en el cual su prometido habia aparecido, llevo involuntariamente una de sus manos a la esmeralda por encima de la camiseta y la palpo con sus dedos, ¿y si el sueño era un mal presagio?

**_Sueño de akane_**

No importa a donde viera, solo habia oscuridad, sus ojos estaban cansados de derramar lagrimas, su débil cuerpo le advertía que no podría seguir mucho en pie, estaba muy cansada, como si hubiera corrido todo un maratón sin alguna pausa o descanso, conocía el sentimiento que en estos momentos la estaba embargando, desesperación, sus ojos no encontraban ninguna salida, no habia nada, solo ella y una extensa penunmbra,casi sentía que desaparecía entre la oscuridad, volviéndose parte de ella ¿alguien la buscaría y la salvaría?

-ayuda!! Por favor!!-corrió desesperada temiendo chocar con algo, pero no habia nada ni nadie a su alrededor, estaba sola-por favor!! Quiero salir de aquí!!

Lloro amargamente ¿Dónde estaba?, quería huir, quería salir de allí y ser tocada por la luz, miro frenéticamente a los rincones,nada,tenia miedo, toda su vida habia sido protegida por su familia,si,ella se defendía cuando era necesario pero era su familia quien en realidad la ayudaba a librarse de sus problemas, ella no hacia más que mantener una imagen de chica ruda, nada más lejos de la realidad, con la llegada de su prometido se hizo más débil ,el era quien la salvaba de cada loco que llegaba a nerima y quién la defendía a todo momento y la regresaba a salvo a casa, ranma se habia convertido en su protector

Lo que tenia al frente era uno de sus mayores miedos, la soledad, era difícil vivir cada día fingiendo ser alguien que no eras por miedo al rechazo, pero se trataba de mucho más que eso, ya no sabia realmente quien era o quien quería ser

-akane…-escucho la suave voz de su prometido atrás de ella

-ranma!!-se volteo con una sonrisa, lloro llena de alivio cuando se miraron, su prometido estaba a unos metros con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, le sonreía como a ella tanto le enamoraba y la miraba dulcemente

**_Siempre estas cuando te necesito_**-se contuvo de correr a abrazarlo, no quería que la viera vulnerable

Ranma no se donde estoy-dio un paso hacia adelante, su rostro ahora reflejaba desconcierto, su prometido habia retrocedido unos metros sin haberse movido-¿ranma?-dio otro paso y volvió a suceder, el chico estaba más lejos-ranma te necesito!!-derramo varias lagrimas y con inseguridad siguió avanzando-ranma espera!!-la chica comenzó a correr dejando aun lado la idea de no mostrarse frágil, a cada paso que daba el se alejaba más de ella, era desesperante ¿no iba poder nunca llegar a el?-no me dejes!-le pidió con sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas-siguió el camino del chico hasta que con sumo esfuerzo y sin saber de que manera llego a el, cuando lo toco su imagen desvaneció como si tan solo se hubiera tratado de su imaginación

-Ranma…-susurro con la voz entre cortada-ranma!!! No me dejes!!!-chillo y se echo a llorar-te necesito..-sus sollozo se hicieron constantes, cayo al suelo de rodillas con una de sus manos en el pecho, su corazón latía deprisa, la sensación desesperante que la estaba consumiendo dolía

-Debes elegir akane-se escucho una voz desconocida, era de mujer, nunca antes la habia escuchado o por lo menos no recordaba haberlo hecho

-¿Que? Quien eres?-la peliazul estaba confundida y al borde del pánico

-Si no lo haces lo perderás todo-la voz sonó más clara que antes, a akane le asusto esa confesión ¿perderlo todo? ¿en donde estaba? ¿Por qué no habia nada a su alrededor? ¿Por qué ranma habia desaparecido?

**_Sabes? Ni siquiera se porque me preocupo por ti, eres una desagradecida!-la voz de ranma se volvió a escuchar a lo lejos_**

-basta!!-grito enfurecida y se tapo los oidos,no quería ese recuerdo cerca de ella

-debes abandonar todo lo que te retiene a cumplir tu destino-la mujer hablo demandante

**_-akane no es suficiente para mi, solo es una tonta marimacho ¿quien quisiera estar con alguien así? Yo no!!_**

-Bastaaaa!!!!-cerro los ojos y tapo con más fuerzas sus oídos

-**_ lo único que hace es estorbarme todo el tiempo, jamás podría llegar a amar a una chica tan fea y amargada pudiendo tener a chicas mejores_**-cada palabra se repetía, era un eco desesperante para la peliazul

-Ranma…¿Por qué?-bajo sus brazos y se tapo la cara con las manos-¿Por qué no puedes amarme?-lloro hasta que un rayo de luz apareció cerca de ella, con temor a que desapareciera lo atravesó con su mano, sonrió levemente , no habia desaparecido, movió su mano un poco y observo la luz que adornaba su piel, se sintió esperanzada ,tal vez, si habia una salida después de todo

**_Fin del sueño_**

Ehhh akane!!-la llamaba su amiga sayuri por quinta vez

La peliazul parpadeo varias veces y bajo su mano, que todavía estaba tocando por encima de la ropa la esmeralda

-si ¿Qué sucede?-giro su cabeza para mirarla

-¿estas bien?-la chica la miro curiosa, desde ayer la peliazul se notaba rara

-claro que lo estoy-dijo fingiendo seguridad, cosa que la otra chica no se creyó y termino levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos esperando la verdad-de acuerdo!!, tú ganas,no estoy para nada bien-se rindió al verse descubierta por su amiga, quito la sonrisa fingida que se habia obligado a mostrar y dio un largo suspiro

-ranma ¿no es cierto?-ni si quiera sabia porque preguntaba si la respuesta era obvia,pero,queria estar segura de que sus sospechas fueran acertadas

Akane se arreglo en su puesto y asintió

-me invito a salir-conto sonrojándose un poco ante el hecho de que tendría una cita con su prometido

-vaya!! -exclamo asombrada su interlocutora, no podía creerse que el chico al fin hubiera tenido la valentía de hacer lo que todos creían que pasaría pero dentro de unos años más, cuando ya hubiera madurado más y no tuviera a cuanta loca detrás de el-Ya era hora, deberías estar feliz ¿Por qué no lo estas?-no entendía porque la joven tendo se veía tan triste, que ranma la tomara en cuenta era lo que ella más quería ¿no es cierto?, lo más lógico era que estuviera dando saltos de alegria,pero era todo lo contrario, se miraba desolada y pensativa, algo parecía no convencerle

-¿porque justo ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?-desde la primera clase esas preguntas rondaban por su mente, ¿Qué hacia la diferencia? ¿y si todo se arruinaba por culpa de las prometidas de ranma o los pretendientes de ella tendría que volver a esperar a que el se armara de valentía y diera el paso?

-¿te enoja que tardara tanto en pedirte una cita?-sayuri no lograba entender del todo a su amiga, era difícil, la relación entre ranma y akane era muy peculiar

-no!!...si!!...es que..-la chica se contradecía y jugaba temerosa con sus manos, le tensaba no tener las respuestas correctas, no estaba segura de que era lo que sentía-no logro entenderlo, a veces actúa como si le importara y otras veces es como si me odiara!!

-akane,el chico es medio lento, bueno..-hizo una pausa y se cruzo de piernas-medio es poco,enserio,akane,de todos los chicos ¿tenias que enamorarte de ranma?-miro a su amiga,su rostro mostraba aburrimiento, esto era algo que solía decirle cuando le aconsejaba después de que ella tuviera alguna riña con su prometido, pero a sayuri no le importaba que a la chica no le gustara escuchar lo que vendría a continuación,akane era su mejor amiga y le dolía verla tan afligida por las bromas e insultos de ranma y las burlas de las otras prometidas de este, era cierto, ranma era guapo pero era un chico difícil y rebelde, no hacia más que romper el corazón de su amiga-tienes a todo furinkan a tus pies!!,cualquiera se casaría contigo mañana mismo y tu vienes y te enamoras del chico que te insulta y te hace pasar malos ratos!

-sayuri…-se estaba cansando de la reprimenda de su amiga

-lo se, lo se, "uno no elige de quien se enamora",pero, puedes elegir si seguir sufriendo por la misma persona o darte una oportunidad y al resto de chicos que mueren por estar contigo-miró de reojo a su amiga, no le gusto la mueca en su cara, claramente le estaba disgustando a donde se dirigía la conversación- bueno..-decidió cambiar tema y decirle lo que sabia que ella quería escuchar-lo importante es que al fin se armo de valor y te invito a salir

\- y estoy feliz por eso pero el que me invitara a salir no significa nada ¿o si?-aun no le quedaban claros los sentimientos de su prometido por ella

-claro que si akane!!,significa que le gustas!!-no podía creerse que su amiga no notara lo bobo que traía al joven guerrero, pero no la culpaba, entre tantas peleas e insultos cualquiera se confundiria,el chico no era bueno demostrando sus sentimientos-akane ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedes creer que ranma pueda amarte?

**"lo único que hace es estorbarme todo el tiempo, jamás podría llegar a amar a una chica tan fea y amargada pudiendo tener a chicas mejores"**

Las palabras de ranma estaban grabadas en su cerebro, cada una de ellas hacían eco en su fragmentado corazón

**_No es que crea que ranma no sea capaz de amarme,ciertamente,creo que nadie seria capaz de hacerlo, el tiene razón, hay tantas chicas bonitas, fuertes y capaces allá afuera, chicas completas, sin secretos, chicas que jamás lo lastimarian,hay tantas cosas que yo no puedo darle…una vida normal y la certeza de que siempre estaré a su lado, temo que un día no pueda seguir huyendo de mi responsabilidad con los doce y deba irme y aunque fuera una chica normal creo que no cambiaria nada,ranma merece a alguien mejor que yo, a una chica que no sea un desastre en el hogar y no sea tan débil a la hora de pelear…nunca seré suficiente_**

Sayuri veía atenta la expresión de akane,miraba al suelo y seguía sin responder a su pregunta, la castaña giro su cabeza cuando escucho los gritos animados de sus compañeras, su equipo habia ganado un punto

-lo quiero…-se libero de su trance y con la mirada en el suelo se atrevió a contestarle subiendo un poco la voz porque sus compañeras estaban haciendo mucho ruido-pero tal vez..no estamos hechos el uno para el otro

-akane…ummm-no estaba segura si decirle lo que cruzaba por su mente, no quería disgustarla

-¿Qué?-pregunto ahora en voz baja, los gritos habían cesado

-¿no has pensado en tener otras opciones?

-¿otras opciones?-no entendía a que se refería, la miro extrañada y sayuri sonrió con un poco de tristeza compartida por la expresión de incertidumbre de su amiga, cuanto se notaba que akane estaba cargando un enorme dolor y lo estaba enfrentando ella sola

-si!!, otros amores, algun plan después del instituto-le explico tomándola de las manos mostrándole apoyo-akane…se que amas a ranma..pero..-sus labios formaron una mueca -mereces ser feliz, mereces un final feliz de cuentos de hadas junto a alguien que no te haga dudar si un día te quiere y al otro no y se que es difícil..alejarte de la persona que más amas, pero, no puedes seguir viviendo como la sombra de ranma,esperando ser amada ¿quieres mi consejo?-le pregunto con cierto temor de que se molestara, siempre que intentaba tener esta platica con la peliazul esta daba por terminada la conversación, pero, esta vez dejo que sayuri continuara hablando, desde anoche la idea de olvidar a ranma sonaba menos imposible, la chica al ver como akane asentía siguió hablando con más seguridad en sus palabras-o lo esperas sabiendo que puedes terminar más lastimada de lo que lo estas o le das la espalda a todos estos sentimientos y te das una oportunidad a ti sin ranma a tu lado

Akane miro los ojos que la miraban preocupados, sayuri habia estado junto a ella en cada momento, esto que le decía lo decía porque le importaba y la consideraba una de sus mejores amigas

La peliazul diviso al protagonista de su conversación, reía con daisuke y hiroshi , al verlo pensó

¿realmente existe la posibilidad de que ranma algun día deje de importarme, de que deje de amarlo?

-no será fácil hasta que me decida ¿no es cierto?-aun seguía viendolo,estaba tan enamorada de el, cada detalle, cada parte de el le parecía perfecto

-nada es fácil hasta que empezamos a tomar las riendas de nuestras vidas,akane-le soltó las manos al notar que una de sus compañeras se acercaba

-he akane-la llamo una chica de coleta-la profesora me pidió buscar unas pelotas de futbol dentro del gimnasio,pero,estoy agotada por el juego ¿puedes ir tu?

-claro!!-le sonrió y se levanto después de darle una mirada cómplice a sayuri-vuelvo enseguida chicas

Se encamino al gimnasio, le hizo bien alejarse por unos minutos del resto, le agradaba el clima oscuro y nublado de hoy, miró al cielo y respiro hondo, cerca del gimnasio pudo escuchar unas voces conocidas, con curiosidad siguió las voces hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del gimnasio, allí estaban ukyo y shampoo,gritandose amenazas y peleando con sus armas

-Oigan!! pero ahora y porque pelean!?‐lo mejor hubiera sido que no se hubiera metido en aquella pelea, lo que esas dos hicieran no era de su incumbencia pero tenia cierta curiosidad por saber cual era la causa de tanto alboroto

Las otras dos chicas no hicieron caso a la interrupción de la peliazul,o eso fingian,ambas estaban contentas de que akane hubiera pisado el anzuelo y hubiera llegado a su dichosa "pelea", sabían que hacer a continuación, lo habían repasado por varios minutos, cuando shampoo llego a furinkan busco inmediatamente a su otra rival y le conto lo que habia presenciado cuando iba en bicicleta a entregar un pedido, no le caía bien la amiga de infancia de su airen pero era o hacer complicidad con ella o con la loca de kodachi a la cual no toleraba , ukyo y shampoo sabían cuando era momento de dejar su rivalidad aun lado para juntarse y sacar del camino a la joven tendo, su rivalidad no valía de nada si alguna de las dos no podía tener a ranma y con akane cerca ninguna tenia posibilidades con el, estaban consientes de eso por más que se negaran a aceptarlo, shampoo habia armado un plan y ukyo ni siquiera lo pensó para ser parte de el,ahora,era el momento de llevarlo acabo

-escúchame shampoo,cancela tu cita con ranma!!-levanto su espátula y se aproximo a la china decidida a golpearla, su contrincante la esquivo y dio un salto

-¿Ah?-akane dio un paso hacia atrás incrédula ¿shampoo y ranma tendrían una cita?

**_¿ranma seria capaz de invitarnos a salir a las dos? No…no! ¿Por qué haría eso?-se decía así misma que tendría que haber alguna equivocación,ranma no le haría algo así a ella..¿o si?_**

-¿Que sucede akane?-ukyo intentaba contener esa sonrisa de satisfacción al ver tan afligida a la pequeña tendo

-Dijiste…¿cita?-¿Por qué mejor no se iba y buscaba a que ranma le diera una explicación? ¿temía que el le mintiera? Si el se habia atrevido a jugar con ella de esta manera no sabría que hacer, amar a ranma era como ese extraño sueño que habia tenido, siempre intentando llegar a el pero cada vez que sentía que al fin estaba por alcanzar su amor todas las esperanzas desaparecían

-Airen tener cita con shampoo mañana en la mañana-la china odiaba a la peliazul,por su culpa aun no habia podido casarse con ranma y cumplir con las leyes de su aldea, sonrió y se mostro animada, también disfrutaba ver a su mayor rival sufriendo

-Y conmigo en la tarde-ukyo guardo su espátula y miro de arriba abajo con una mueca de aversión a akane

**¿Qué es lo que ranma le ve a esta niña sin gracia? Yo soy mejor que ella**-pensaba sin ser tan obvia al recorrerla con la mirada

-¿Que?-pregunto como pudo con un nudo en la garganta, no solo saldría con shampoo ¿también con ukyo?!!,¿ranma era capaz de eso?, la chica recordó la forma en la que la habia mirado al pedirle la cita y el como la habia agarrado de la mano hasta llegar a clases, tal vez era algo que también hacia con sus otras prometidas, se sintió estúpida por creer que para el ella era de Importancia, ya lo habia dejado claro muchas veces, su compromiso no significaba nada

-Ranma me pidió una cita,dijo que seria especial, obviamente ya se decidió y fue por mi-la castaña mostro una sonrisa fingida, hubiera preferido que así fuera realmente pero ranma hace semanas que no se acercaba a su negocio, mucho menos le habia pedido una cita, lo único que hacia era andar detrás de la peliazul

-Airen decirme lo mismo!! Pero yo ser la única vencedora-sonrió con arrogancia y dirigió su mirada a akane-¿que pasarte chica violenta?-en ningún momento dejo de sonreir,estaba disfrutando que su plan diera resultado

-Na-nada…-se aguanto las ganas de llorar y volvió hablar mirándolas con pesadez-Entonces..¿ranma las invito a salir?-cuanto quería que alguien viniera y dijera que solo eran mentiras, después de tantos insultos por parte de su prometido se sentía insuficiente, le rompía el corazón cada día un poco más, tantas palabras y acciones de su parte que la habían lastimado, aun no se podía creer que ranma fuera capaz de jugar con ella de esta forma, pero, si era capaz de humillarla en frente de todos y de hacerla sentir miserable ¿quien decía que no era capaz de jugar con ella?

-Si, pero conmigo la pasara mejor que con cualquier otra-afirmo ukyo mirando de reojo a la peliazul,esperando que se estuviera creyendo la farsa que la amazona y ella estaban montando

-Yo no estar tan segura de eso-sonrió con picardía la chinita, se llevo una mano a la cintura y alzo su pecho haciendo que resaltaran sus senos, eso hacia cuando tenia al pelinegro cerca buscando que fijara su atención a lo que ella podía ofrecerle con tan solo pedirlo-akane tener suerte..

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-no entendía a que se refería la amazona

-Ay akane!!-rio la castaña como si lo que hubiera dicho shampoo fuera lo más obvio del mundo-porque ranma no te invito a salir, que buena suerte-le brindo una sonrisita a la peliazul-no pasaras horas pensando en que ponerte solo para darte cuenta que nada te queda bien-soltó una larga carcajada y la amazona le siguió el juego

-Si!!-le dio la razón a su cómplice- y no tener que ponerte ropa para resaltar atributos porque no tener!-la china se llevo las manos a la boca para controlar su risa chillona

Akane se sentía avergonzada, con su orgullo herido y su corazón dando pinchazos de dolor, en otra oportunidad las habría enfrentado pero las dudas, el miedo, la inseguridad, el dolor que golpeaba cada parte de su cuerpo le impedían hacer lo que su mente le exigía que hiciera, tomar el control y hacerse valer,pero,solo tenia fuerzas para una cosa, llorar

-Tampoco tendrás que preparar una comida deliciosa para sorprenderlo, todos saben que no se te dan las artes culinarias..y nada en realidad-volvio hablar con sorna la chica de la espatula

-Chica violenta también ser una horrible artista marcial,shampoo poder vencerla en un minuto-alardeo caminando alrededor de akane como si fuera un animal observando a su indefensa presa

-¿Como es que dice ranma?-le pregunto ukyo con gracia a shampoo y la china rio-¿ "Torpe marimacho"?

-Y tener toda la razón-afirmo y volvió a reír viendo de arriba abajo a la afligida muchacha

cada vez que una hablaba la peliazul apretaba sus puños con fuerza ,las ganas de usar sus poderes contra ellas crecían

-En fin...akane-la castaña dio un suspiro gratificante-que suerte tienes de que ranma no te invitara a salir pero..-hizo una pausa y le lanzo una mirada venenosa-si lo hace no dudes en que solo te invita a salir para burlarse de ti, solo eres eso para el, un chiste

-Ser cierto-la china asintió-pobre akane..-fingió pesar y se acerco un poco más ella-¿marimacho torpe querer llorar?-le pregunto con voz maliciosa y fingiendo una mirada triste

La peliazul sin poder soportar un minuto más las dos miradas y las palabras venenosas que ambas chicas le soltaban salió corriendo del lugar en dirección al gimnasio, sentía una presión en el pecho que la hacia pensar que en cualquier momento iba a explotar ante esa desesperante sensación, sus palmas dolian,podia sentir entre las puntas de sus dedos la sangre que salía de ellas, seguramente sus uñas le dejarían marcas, abrió de golpe las puertas del gimnasio, pego un brinquito cuando todas las ventanas se rompieron, miró sus manos, allí estaba de nuevo esa luz lucida, tratando de adueñarse de su cuerpo y de su alma, entro al gimnasio asegurándose de que nadie estuviera adentro, cerro la puerta y con las manos temblorosas coloco seguro, nuevamente escucho algo romperse más no pudo divisar de que se trataba esta vez

**Todo esta bien-**se repetía volviendo a cerrar sus manos con fuerza, fue hasta un rincón y se sentó con las piernas dobladas y sus brazos alrededor de ellas-**_ya ni siquiera puedo mentirme a mi misma, nada esta bien_**-estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se habia dado cuenta de que estaba llorando-**_no puedo creer que ranma me hiciera esto…lo odio!!-_**frunció el seño mientras veía a un lugar fijo-**_vamos,akane,no te engañes, jamás podrías odiarlo_**

Su expresión cambio al recordar las palabras de sayuri,se hizo más suave, menos tensa pero si mas triste

**_"mereces ser feliz, mereces un final feliz de cuentos de hadas junto a alguien que no te haga dudar si un día te quiere y al otro no y se que es difícil..alejarte de la persona que más amas, pero,no puedes seguir viviendo como la sombra de ranma,esperando ser amada"_**

**_akane tendo..o lo esperas sabiendo que puedes terminar más lastimada de lo que lo estas o le das la espalda a todos estos sentimientos y te das una oportunidad a ti sin ranma a tu lado_**-habia recitado en su mente esas palabras que en otra ocasión habría olvidado o pasado de ellas fácilmente pero que ahora estaban atrapadas en su cabeza y que tenían más sentido que nunca,quizas,por mas que ella lo quisiera no podía cambiar su destino

Pasaron como veinte minutos o hasta más y seguía sin salir del gimnasio, la clase de educación física ya posiblemente habría terminado, se levanto como pudo y seco sus mejillas, borrando cualquier rastro de su dolor en ellas, abrió las manos con lentitud, ya no resplandecían y por esto pudo apreciar las marcas de sus uñas y rastros de sangre seca en sus palmas

**_Tengo que salir de aquí_**-salió del gimnasio y se dirigió a dirección, irse era la mejor opción, no podía seguir allí y pasar por otra incomoda, vergonzosa o desolada situación, le diría al director que se sentía mal y que le dejara marcharse a casa, con suerte podría convencer a su familia de faltar varios días a clases, solo hasta que tuviera el manejo total de sus poderes, solo hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad

Dentro de la escuela los pasillos estaban repletos de estudiantes, diviso a sus amigas cerca de la cafeteria,sayuri la miró preocupada e intento acercársele pero akane le esquivo la mirada y continuo su camino, eso fue una clara señal para las amigas de la peliazul de que no se encontraba bien, dentro del salón donde verían clases escucho la voz de ranma pidiendo ser dejado tranquilo, se obligo a no voltearse a ver pero la curiosidad y su masoquista corazón pudieron más que ella, dio pasos hacia atrás, miró la escena de su prometido siendo abrazado por shampoo mientras ukyo y kodachi intentaban alejarlos y le gritaban amenazas a la amazona

El pelinegro estaba agobiado por los gritos de las tres chicas, ya no sabia de que forma deshacerse de ellas, cuando alzo la mirada se encontró con los ojos de su prometida, la única que consideraba que era realmente su prometida, se alerto cuando la miró bajar la cabeza desanimada, ya se imaginaba cuales eran sus pensamientos

-Akane...-la llamo cuando comenzó a caminar y se perdió de su vista- akane!!-la llamo alzando la voz e intentando zafarse de los brazos de la amazona quien lo miró enojada por no prestarle la más mínima atención-shampoo suéltame!!-le pidió intentando no ser tan tosco pero la amazona ya lo estaba cansando con sus abrazos efusivos y melosos

Cuando por fin logro zafarse de los brazos de shampoo salió disparado del salón por el camino por donde se habia ido su marimacho

No pudo divisarla porque habían muchos transitando pos los pasillos, caminó rapido,tropezando con algunos, se sentía desesperado, no quería otra discución,no era su culpa que esas locas lo acosaran todo el tiempo, debía hablar con akane y asegurarse de que lo que ella habia presenciado no fuera motivo para suspender su cita, eso arruinaba sus planes, el la amaba, debía decirselo,no podía seguir esperando para hacerlo, se sentía como si estuviera bajo el agua y necesitara con desespero un bocado de aire, cuando el le dijera que la amaba al fin llegaría a la superficie y el aire volvería a sus pulmones

-akane!!-grito su nombre cuando la diviso entre la multitud, ella se volteo a verlo tras su llamado pero le ignoro y siguió su camino-akane espera!!-volvió a llamarla pasando torpemente entre la gente sin importarle lo que los demás pudieran pensar-akane!!!-apuro sus pasos hasta que con algo de suerte llego hasta ella y la tomo de la muñeca

-Suéltame!!!-le exigió la peliazul forcejeando

-lo que viste no es lo que piensas, tonta!!,¿no ves que intentaba alejarme de esas locas?

-¿si? ¿y de que forma? Porque yo te vi muy contento con ellas, ni si quiera te movias,estabas allí estático dejando que shampoo te abrazara-le acuso haciendo constante su forcejeo y tirando de la mano de ranma para que la soltara

-¿crees que me gusta ser acosado a cada hora por ellas? Lo odio!!-la sostuvo con más fuerza sin ser brusco y la atrajo hacia el

-suéltame!! Ya no quiero seguir peleando por esta tontería, no me importa en absoluto-confeso con el entrecejo marcado

**_Lo que me duele es saber que solo estas jugando conmigo,ranma,si no hubiera sido porque encontré a shampoo y ukyo peleando nunca me habría enterado de lo descarado que puedes ser_**

-si eso no es lo que te molesta,entonces,¿Qué te pasa?-akane no le hacia las cosas faciles,cada día parecía entenderla menos

-Me pasas tu!!,me pasa que otra vez tontamente confié en ti y me lastimaste-para este momento ya varios alumnos presenciaban la escena

-Es-espera..¿que? Si yo no te he hecho nada!!-se defendió indignado, ahora si que no entendía nada

-¿Ah no? Ya se lo que intentas!!-sus mejillas estaban rojas de la rabia y sus ojos cristalinos ya no daban para derramar más lagrimas, sentía un ardor en ellos al parpadear-solo me invitaste a salir para burlarte de mi!!

-Eso no es cierto!! -afirmo de inmediato,estaba desesperado, no quería tener esta pelea, no allí, no quería perderla ¿Por qué todo se lo ponía tan difícil?- Quien te metió esas ideas en la cabeza?!!

-No intentes fingir!!! Te odio!!-el guerrero se sintió tan débil al escucharla decirle que lo odiaba que su agarre se suavizo y ella inmediatamente se soltó

Afligido su expresión mostraba desconsierto,enseguida se obligo a reponerse y la siguio,ella no podía estar hablando enserio, no podía odiarle!!,el la amaba y haría lo que fuera por ella, se lo demostraría

-No!!,no me odias!!-afirmo el con voz gruesa-akane!!..-la llamo de forma severa y poso sus manos en sus hombros, hizo que se volteara y la miro detalladamente, se veía tan afligida como cuando la humillo enfrente de todos en el dojo-akane yo te…

-por favor suéltame-le pidió con voz temblorosa sin atreverse a verlo

-solo escúchame un segundo!!-se acerco a ella y la miro con infinita ternura y desesperación, no podía seguir un segundo más sin hacerle saber lo que sentía-yo te…

-Ranma!!, akane te dijo que la sueltes!!-hablo amenazante un tercero ganándose la atención de ambos

-¿tu que haces aquí p-chan?!-ranma estaba que lo mandaba a volar de una patada por su inoportuna aparición

-Vengo a hablar con akane-confesó dándole una ojeada a la chica que lo veía con ojos curiosos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-¿Si? Pues te quedaras con las ganas porque ella viene conmigo!!-tomo a akane de la mano y jalo de ella, tenia que alejarla de ryoga,tenia que hablar con ellas a solas, para su mala suerte, las tres locas de las que habia escapado estaban buscándolo y cuando lo vieron corrieron hacia el

-Ranchan!!-lo llamo ukyo con alegria,más atrás de ella estaban shampoo y kodachi

-Airen!! Tu amada shampoo ya estar aquí!

-ranma mi amor jojojojo-kodachi saltaba de alegría agitando su cinta verde por los aires

Akane se soltó del agarre de ranma ,estaba decidida a voltearse e ignorarlo pero ranma le hablo y ella solo lo miro de mala manera

-tan solo por una vez podrías escucharme?!! Si no te digo esto ahora yo…

-Que quieres que escuche?! Como te burlas de mi?, ¿sabes? Esto ya no tienen ningún..

-Akane cuidado!!!-grito ryoga acercándose a ellos

Ranma rápidamente protegió a akane con su cuerpo, ambos cayeron al suelo, el pelinegro miro hacia donde ellos habían estado de pie hace unos segundos, había una flecha incrustada en el suelo, se levanto del suelo y ayudo a la peliazul a levantarse también

**_-Alguien quiso lastimarnos …pero..¿quien?-_**tomo la flecha e hizo presión para sacarla del suelo

Todos los alumnos abrieron camino asustados por el humo purpura que comenzó a emanar en el aire,ranma miró cada rincón esperando encontrar al responsable que habia lanzado la flecha, observo a akane, se miraba espantada y tenia una de sus manos en el pecho,parecia estar palpando con su mano el collar que estaba bajo su camiseta, se le acerco y se puso delante de ella para protegerla

-shampoo estar confundida, esto parecer hechicería-hablo la amazona acercándose a su airen,ukyo y kodachi hicieron lo mismo

-tu deberías saber eso mejor que nadie-le contesto ukyo

-a que referirte con eso?-interrogo molesta

-vamos!! Cada que puedes intentas hechizar a mi ranchan!!

-shampoo mi amada-apareció mousse y le salto encima a kodachi estrujándola en sus brazos

-tonto plebeyo jojojojo,se que soy muy hermosa pero ya soy de mi ranma-sama así que suéltame!!-al decir esto mousse se arreglo los lentes y soltó de inmediato a la rosa negra, al mirar hacia donde todos observaban se encorvo un poco hacia adelante sosteniendo bien sus lentes,le resulto atrayente aquel humo que emanaba en el aire

-¿que sucede aquí?!!-kuno hizo presencia con su katana en las manos

-esto esta muy raro-afirmo ukyo sacando su espátula

En eso varias siluetas podían divisarse entre el humo ,este fue cesando hasta que desapareció y se pudo observar claramente a los forasteros,ninguno,exepto una chica de cabellos azulados, sabia de quienes se trataban, eran los once proclamados hechiceros, la emperatriz estaría feliz de presenciar este momento, los once y ella en un mismo salón, al fin los doce estaban reunidos

.

.

.

.

**_Hola gente linda del foro,aqui esta el segundo capitulo,respondiendo a varias preguntas que me hicieron sobre la historia Las emociones en general desencadenan los poderes de akane,emociones intensas,sobre todo la tristeza y el enojo como se puede notar en sus pequeñas peleas con ranma y la razón por la que no le cuenta nada a ranma sobre sus poderes es porque,para empezar akane no se acepta a si misma,se siente incompleta,se considera insuficiente y si,se siente asi en parte por culpa de ranma que siempre la insulta pero también porque no le gusta quien es ella verdaderamente,quiere ser como el resto,algo que no es posible,para dar una respuesta sucienta,es imposible creer que los demas puedan aceptarte cuando ni siquiera tu lo haces,eso es lo que sucede con akane,teme que ranma se aleje si se entera de la verdad,en fin,espero que les gustara el capitulo,dejenme sus comentarios,abrazos_**


	4. Los Doce

**Los doce**

Varias siluetas podían divisarse entre el humo, fue cesando hasta que desapareció y ante la mirada de todos se hizo presente un grupo de chicos armados con ropajes extraños,ninguno,exepto una chica de cabellos azulados, sabia de quienes se trataban, eran los once proclamados hechiceros, la emperatriz estaría feliz de presenciar este momento, los once y ella en un mismo salón, al fin los doce estaban reunidos

-¿quien demonios son ellos?-ryoga saco su sombrilla, estaba alerta, la mayoria de los forasteros no se miraban amigables

Los once extraños chicos buscaban con la mirada a alguien, en el centro estaba, la que parecía ser su lider,tenia el cabello rojizo y los ojos tan negros como la noche, a su lado derecho habían tres chicas, dos de ellas eran gemelas, sus cabellos eran violeta y cortos, lo adornaban con un lazo y sus ojos tenían un singular color esmeralda, la otra chica era rubia y de ojos azules, estos estaban posados en la peliazul,la miraba con cierta pesadez,a su lado estaban los hermanos Hielo y fuego, como se hacían llamar, uno de ellos era más alto que el otro, uno tenia cabello negro y el otro castaño, eran robustos y bien parecidos, del lado izquierdo de la pelirroja un chico de tez blanca y cabellos castaños con destellos rojizos también miraba a akane de una forma insinuante mientras sonría coquetamente, a su lado estaba la más pequeña del grupo, le llegaba al hombro a casi todos, su cabello era rosado y lo llevaba en dos coletas,un chico de lentes y cabello ondulado estaba junto a ella y por donde terminaba el pasillo un chico rubio, bajo y de ojos terracota, a su lado estaba de brazos cruzados una chica de cabellos negros y largos con cuerpo exuberante, las chicas estaban vestidas con tops y faldas cortas de seda con un ligero corte que enseñaba un poco una de sus piernas y los chicos tenían puestos unas capuchas, todos llevaban espadas detrás de sus espaldas o en sus manos, el chico rubio llevaba más que eso, tenia toda una colección de navajas y la más pequeña de todas un mazo en sus manos, las gemelas tenían lo que parecían ser unos cetros idénticos en la misma mano y la pelirroja a diferencia de todos los demás llevaba consigo un arco y flechas

‐Y bien?! No creíste que ya te habías librado de nosotros ¿o si?‐dijo la chica de cabellos largos y rojizos con una sonrisa maligna

-Quienes son?-les pregunto ranma pero ninguno contesto

‐TE HARE PAGAR!!‐grito a todo pulmón la pelirroja y avanzo a toda velocidad a donde estaban ranma y akane lista para atacar

Ranma ya se habia puesto en guardia y estaba preparado para una pelea, al darse cuenta que el golpe no iba dirigido a el sino a su prometida se apresuro e intento atacar a la pelirroja pero esta esquivo el golpe

La chica de cabellos rojizos sonrió con malicia

**"Me divertiré un poco"-**pensó para si sin dejar de sonreír mientras intentaba golpear a ranma lanzando puñetazos y patadas pero nunca llegaron a su destino porque el chico supo esquivarlos a tiempo

Ranma se aparto un poco y le lanzo un golpe en las costillas pero ella no se inmuto, no se movió si quiera un poco, seguía de pie, sonriente y dando pequeñas risotadas

**-como es posible?-**pensó ranma,habia lanzado un golpe, no usando todas sus fuerzas pero si como para haberla dejado en el suelo quejándose de dolor por unos minutos

-Eso es todo, mortal?‐aprovecho la distracción del chico y le dio una patada en el torso mandándolo a volar

RANMA!-akane desesperada dio unos pasos hacia delante viendo como su prometido impactaba contra una de las ventanas y caía en el suelo junto a los restos del cristal

La pelirroja le lanzo una mirada a akane de autosuficiencia, los acompañantes de la chica permanecían quietos esperando alguna señal de su líder y presenciando la pelea, algunos sonreían con malicia, otros miraban aburridos y solo una chica, rubia y de ojos azules se notaba nerviosa

Akane la miro por un segundo

**Kimie...**-pensó con aflicción sin poder creer que la rubia que se hacia llamar su amiga estuviera también en su contra

-Ya me canse de pelear como los mortales..creo que se acabaron los juegos!!‐la pelirroja extendió sus brazos y abrió las manos poniendo sus dedos como garras

Una fuerza invisible hizo que akane se elevara, la pelirroja movía sus manos y el cuerpo de la peliazul seguía los movimientos, con fuerza la hizo caer hacia atrás, por donde terminaba el corredor

-AKANE!‐grito ryoga preocupado por la chica

-DEJALA EN PAZ-ranma volvió atacar a la pelirroja y por primera vez usando toda su fuerza contra una mujer

Todos estaban sin poderse creer como aquella forastera que mostraba un gran resentimiento habia hecho que la peliazul se elevara y cayera al suelo sin si quiera haberla tocado!!! Su cuerpo irradiaba luz y sus manos resplandecían con fuerza

‐por que sigues peleando?‐le pregunto enojada la pelirroja,algo impresionada por la valentía que tenia el mortal para seguir retándola y esquivando con facilidad sus ataques

Ranma no contesto, estaba concentrado en vencer a su oponente‐RUGIDO DE LEOOON‐cansado de que ninguno de sus golpes llegara a su destino uso su mejor técnica causando que la chica cayera al otro lado del pasillo pero de pie

**¿porque no puedo lastimarla?**

-Tonto humano tus ataques no son nada para mi!!‐llevo una de sus manos hacia adelante y dejo que una ola de luz impactara contra ranma, la luz lo golpeo con fuerza pero antes de que cayera la pelirroja volvió usar sus poderes para controlar su cuerpo, miro a ranma con rencor, ahora que podía manejarlo a su antojo lo movió de un lado a otro como si se tratase de un muñeco de tela, estrellándolo contra las paredes y el suelo

-Ra-ranma‐akane aturdida por el golpe intento ponerse de pie con ayuda de ryoga, vio como su prometido era zarandeado de aun lado a otro hasta que la pelirroja bajo sus manos y cayo en el suelo

La mirada de akane se encontró con la de la peliroja,ambas estaban a los lados del pasillo,akane cerca del final del corredor junto a los otros guerreros y la pelirroja de pie cerca de la entrada con sus cómplices ,ranma en el medio se quejaba de dolor

Los demás estaban en silencio, asustados o asombrados, algunos estudiantes se escondieron dentro de las aulas, las prometidas de ranma se pusieron en posición de ataque, al igual que ryoga,mousse y los hermanos kuno,todos miraban atentos a los forasteros, quienes,seguían en el mismo lugar, esperando que su líder les diera el permiso de atacar a los mortales

Ranma al notar la tensión entre su prometida y la pelirroja se levando como pudo, no dejaría que nadie volviese a lastimarla

‐Escucha‐hablo fuerte mirando a la pelirroja‐no se quien seas ni que te haya hecho en el pasado,pero,solucionemoslo entre ambos, no metas a akane en esto!!!

‐Vaya!!!‐soltó una carcajada ganándose una mirada venenosa del pelinegro‐Kimie, tenias razón!!‐miro a la rubia de ojos azules, quien miraba preocupada a akane‐es todo un egocéntrico‐dijo refiriéndose a ranma‐mira que pensar que todo se centra en el, hasta los...¿enemigos?..si,bueno,lamento decepcionarte pero esto no se trata de ti así que…apártate!!!‐dio unos pasos hacia adelante y desenvainó su espada en actitud retadora

‐Esto es entre ella‐apunto a akane con la espada y sonrió con malicia‐ y todos nosotros‐termino de hablar con las manos volviendo a resplandecer‐y bien, akane...¿te nos unirás y vendrás con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas? Si yo fuera tu preferiría por las buenas, no sino no quieres que todos sepan la verdad..

**¿De que verdad habla, akane?¿porque no dices nada?-el chico de la trenza tenia muchas interrogantes ¿Qué podrían querer estos seres de su prometida?**

La chica de cabellos azulados permanecía con los puños cerrados y la mirada fija en la pelirroja

Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma‐hablo sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de la chica que sostenía con fuerza la espada

Si eso quieres…‐la pelirroja corrió hacia akane con la espada levantada

AKANE!‐ranma intento detenerla pero se le fue difícil moverse con la rapidez a la que estaba acostumbrado, seguía adolorido

-NO DEJARE QUE NADIE LASTIME A AKANE-ryoga intervino y protegió akane atacando a la forastera

La pelirroja miro a uno de sus seguidores y asintió con la cabeza, todos se abalanzaron contra los guerreros

-estúpida niña,te derrotare!!-la pelinegra de cuerpo exuberante intentaba golpear a shampoo y la miraba desafiante

-a shampoo nadie vencerla, yo pelear por honor de amazona!!!‐decía atacando a su rival con sus bomborines y dando patadas al aire

‐malévolos hechiceros, lárguense!!!-kuno peleaba con uno de los hermanos Hielo y fuego y el chico de cabellos castaños con destellos rojizos usando su katana-no dejare que lastimen a akane tendo,mi angel con alma de tigresa‐amenazaba a sus dos contrincantes mientras esquivaba los golpes que ambos le lanzaban, a uno de ellos le tenso que hablara así de akane

**"Akane es mía"-**pensó el chico de cabello castaños intentando lastimar a kuno con su espada

‐estúpidas brujas, nunca podrán vencerme jojojojojo‐kodachi agitaba su cinta por los aires y saltaba esquivando los ataques de las dos hechiceras que la veían con repulsión

-¿a quien le dices brujas, asquerosa, mortal?-dijeron las gemelas al unisono,ambas usaron sus cetros y de ellos salieron bolas luminosas que iban con fuerza donde la pelinegra, cada cosa que tocaban aquellas esferas de luz explotaban o se destruian,incluso con un pequeño roce

Mousse peleaba con dos hechiceros, usando sus trucos, navajas, cuchillas y trampas, en una de esas fue dejado inconsciente por la pequeña extraña de coletas rosadas con un gran mazo en sus manos , esta se alejo del chico de los anteojos con una sonrisa dulce y mirada inocente ,dando brinquitos de alegría fue a pelear también con el mortal loco que se defendía con una katana

-Ranchan, ¿estas bien?‐le grito ukyo mientras se enfrentaba a dos de los forasteros

Ranma no contesto , estaba agobiado, por poco akane resultaba lastimada ,si no hubiera sido por ryoga su chica en estos momentos estaría en el hospital o…no!! No!!,esa chica solo quería lastimarla ¿cierto?, miro a donde estaba su prometida, peleaba con una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules

-Akaneeee,dejate de juegos!!!‐le dijo la rubia

-¿Porque haces esto,Kimie?‐le lanzo una patada y la otra la esquivo

-no tengo opcion,akane,solo rindete-abrio una de sus manos y uso sus poderes para atacar a la menor de las tendo,logrando que cayera en el suelo y se le formara un moretón en el brazo

-Déjamela a mi‐una voz enronquecida capturo la atención de akane,era Nozomi-deje a tu amigo algo abatido, lo siento-fingió lastima mientras veía a ryoga

-Ryoga...-la peliazul preocupada lo diviso tirado en el suelo agarrándose el estomago y escupiendo sangre

-Ahora solucionemos esto a nuestro modo,akane‐abrio sus manos y separo las piernas,dibujo una sonrisa en su cara pero se borró cuando ranma intento golpearla en la cabeza

-¿No te rindes nunca?-estaba cansada de la interrupción del pelinegro así que uso el poder que iba a usar contra akane con ranma

El chico soltó un quejido de dolor, estaba flotando en el aire, como hace unos minutos antes, pero esta vez estaba inmovil,sentia como si estuviera atado de pies a cabeza, miro a su alrededor, todos peleaban, incluso ryoga,a pesar de lo moribundo que se veía, le lanzo una mirada a akane y cerro los ojos con fuerza ante el dolor, sus costillas se apretaban, le faltaba el aire, todo se estaba volviendo oscuro

-Ríndete niña,no puedes vencerme-decía la chica de Cabellos negros atacando a su rival con sus poderes, intentaba dejarla inconsciente con un hechizo,estaba tan enojada que hasta se le ocurrió maldecirla pero estaba prohibido maldecir a los mortales-te derrotare!!-se le era difícil lanzarle el hechizo pues shampoo no dejaba de moverse, buscando lastimarla con sus bomborines

Yo también saber algo de hechicería-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y en lo que pudo saco de uno de sus bolsillos una botella que contenía cierto polvo rosa muy brillante, lo libero en el aire provocando que la pelinegra cerrara los ojos con fuerza y tosiera, aquella extraña sustancia la habia aturdido

Shampoo aprovecho la oportunidad y le lanzo una patada a su rival, la pelinegra termino siendo disparada hasta el otro lado del pasillo, chocando contra una pared que ya estaba que se venia abajo entre tanto alboroto

-Kaedé!!!!-grito la chica de pelo rosa con coletas al ver como la amazona habia acabado con su compañera-tu…-susurro dirigiéndose a shampoo,ambas se observaron con desagrado,la pequeña sin pensárselo corrió hasta ella-así que te gusta jugar con la magia?, ya te enseñare yo lo que es magia de verdad!!!-grito,shampoo estaba lista para combatir pero no se espero que esta chica se multiplicara, habían como diez de ella, no sabia a quien atacar, cada vez que soltaba un golpe sus puños atravesaban el cuerpo de sus copias, no eran mas que reflejos y cuando eso pasaba la pequeña de cabello rosa aprovechaba que su rival no sabia donde estaba ella para atacarla

No muy lejos estaban los kuno peleando con cierto chico rubio que movía sus navajas con maestría

Jojojojo tonto niño,no sabes con quienes te has metido!!!-la rosa negra esquivaba las navajas dando saltos, enfureciendo al pequeño-jojojojo-empezó a agitar su cinta verde por lo alto en espiral provocando que un vendaval tomara acción

-ya veras,mocoso,nadie se mete con akane tendo ni desafía a los kuno sin salir castigado-kuno con su katana intento golpearlo en la cabeza pero el chico se agacho a tiempo, la katana solo logro rozarle sus blondos cabellos, arruinando su peinado

-esto..es…INACEPTABLE!!!!-rugió el rubio enfurruñado, si habia algo que realmente le molestara era que se metieran con su cabello-ahora veras!!!-estaba decidido a lanzar un hechizo para convertirlos en sapos por unas horas

-Tadashi, nosotros nos encargamos-aparecieron los hermanos hielo y fuego detrás de el

-pero,kenta!! Yo quería convertirlos en sapos-objeto y comenzó hacer berrinche jalando de la capucha del chico con el que hablaba

-ja!!! Como si pudieras hacer tal cosa,mocoso,nosotros somos los maravillo..-kuno fue interrumpido por el pequeño rubio que al chistar lo obligo a callarse para continuar con su berrinche,dejando a los kuno compartiendo miradas, desentendidos por la situación y mas cuando el rubio empezó a golpearle la cabeza al chico pelinegro con un pequeño mazo mientras, aun insistente seguía con la idea de que quería convertirlos en sapos

-vamos a pelear o no? Porque..-el chico otra vez chistó y se aferro a la capucha de su compañero pidiéndole que se fueran para el pelear con los hermanos locos

El pelinegro ya cansado le metió un fuerte lepe al rubio haciendo que varias lagrimas se asomaran por sus ojos verdosos ante el dolor que le habia dejado el golpe

-Ya te dije que no!! Ya sabes cual es el plan,keiji y yo nos ocuparemos de ellos, tú encárgate de la chica de la espátula-le ordeno,el rubio de mala gana busco a tal chica entre la multitud, estaba junto a shampoo intentando vencer a la pequeña de cabellos rosas, esta era mas fuerte de lo que parecía y le gustaba mucho engañar a sus rivales antes de comenzar a pelear de verdad

-aun lado!!!!-le grito a los alumnos que corrían despavoridos por los pasillos, sus manos comenzaron a respladecer,hizo un salto y al caer golpeo con su puño el suelo, desde el momento que eso paso el suelo se sacudio, alumnos gritaban, algunos cayeron y ryoga intento ayudarlos, pero tenia al chico de lentes siguiéndolo con su espada, decidido a dejarlo inconsciente y si el chico se resistía no temía dejarlo necesitado de ayuda clínica, a diferencia de casi el resto de sus compañeros el no seguía las reglas del mundo mágico

-se arrepentirán-hablo kuno levantando su katana,yo soy el rayo azul de furinkan!!!

-y yo la rosa negra jojojo!!! Entonces que? Hermanos contra hermanos? Después de esto sabrán quienes son los kuno!!!

-eso dicen…-hablo un chico pelinegro con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro y miro a su hermano de reojo,este le sonrio y asintio-hielooo!!!!-grito el chico pelinegro con sus piernas y brazos extendidos, sus manos soltaron una arremetida de hielo hacia los kuno

-fuegoooo!!!-hizo lo mismo pero atacándolos con fuego y a su vez con navajas

-basta niñas les dije que no peleare con ustedes!!!-decía mousse intentando no tener que soltarle algun golpe a las gemelas

-hazlo, cobarde-dijeron las dos al unísono

-no peleo con niñas y menos con niñas diabólicas!!!

Las pequeñas se vieron entre si y sonrieron, ambas podían comunicarse entre ellas y leer la mente de los demas,el chico pato buscaba con la mirada a su amada shampoo,le preocupaba todo este embrollo y quería saber si se encontraba bien

-la derrotamos-volvieron a hablar las gemelas

-que?-les pregunto mousse sin haberlas podido entender

Harumi podía controlar lo que veían las personas, logrando que el resto viera alucinaciones y Saya controlaba el tacto así que las alucinaciones que creaba su hermana con su poder eran mas reales, en realidad lo eran..claro, solo para quienes ellas quisieran que vieran tal alucinación, los ojos de las gemelas brillaron cuando su trampa para hacer que el chico pato peleara dio inicio

-mousse..-el chico empezó a escuchar un llamado agonizante, el chico busco a su amada, era ella quien lo llamaba, la encontró no muy lejos echada en el suelo con sangre en su rostro-fueron ellas,mousse..-dijo su alucinación observando a las gemelas

**Mi shampoo..-**aquella imagen lo dejo sin aire, la chica se veía muy herida, sin fuerzas si quiera para poder levantarse, volteo a ver a las gemelas que sonreían, estaba tan encerrado en sus pensamientos que no noto el brillo que adornaba los ojos de las gemelas

-como fueron capaces de hacerle eso a mi amada…?-el chico comenzó a temblar con la vista hacia abajo,las gemelas se pusieron en guardia esperando que el chico reaccionara-nadie se mete con mi prometida!!!!-les grito y ahora sin dudas saco sus trampas y navajas dispuesto a hacerlas pagar por lo que ellas supuestamente le habían hecho a su querida shampoo

‐Detente,Nozomi, detente!!‐le suplicaba akane a la pelirroja

‐A-a-akane...‐soltó ranma junto a un gemido de dolor

-Akane, prepárate‐la rubia volvió a atacarla usando esta vez su espada

Akane solo esquivaba los ataques mas no los respondia,veia de a momentos a ranma,de su boca salía sangre, sintió escalofríos y a sus latidos desenfrenados pedirle que terminara con todo esto usando sus poderes

‐¿Porque no peleas?!!‐le grito la pelirroja haciendo de su mano un puño

Ahhhhh‐ranma solto un grito de dolor y llevo su cabeza hacia atrás dejando a akane aterrada

\- Demuestra quien eres realmente!!..como puedes mostrarte tan patética pudiendo ser poderosa y temida? Pelea maldición!!‐rugía la pelirroja con desesperación

‐ra-ranma..-Susurro por lo bajo akane viendo como su chico era estrujado por fuerzas que hasta ella desconocida

-Akane, no te distraigas-le dijo la rubia dando patadas pero sin usar su fuerza, solo fingía pelear, en ningún momento quiso lastimar a su amiga

**Ah ya entiendo...-**la pelirroja se percato en como la chica de cabellos azulados miraba preocupada a su victima-**enamorarse de un mortal..¿enserio akane?que patetico,a Yoshiro no le va gustar nada cuando se lo cuente..**

Detente!!‐le imploro sin poderse contener mas, sus poderes gritaban por salir, necesitaba sacarlos y poner a salvo a ranma

TE DIJE QUE TE DETUVIERAS!!‐el suelo se volvió a mover y en el medio del pasillo se abrió una grieta provocando que varios cayeran, se escucho la fuerte lluvia caer en el tejado, la luz comenzó a fallar, se iba por segundos, luego se escucho un relámpago y nuevamente otro, más sonoro que el anterior,el viento echaba hacia atrás a todos y varias paredes se vinieron abajo, los estudiantes comenzaron a correr mas despavoridos que antes escondiéndose en los rincones que parecían mas seguros

Toda la atención estaba puesta en la menor de las tendo,su piel brillaba mientras su cuerpo se elevaba por los aires

-¿akane?-ryoga dejo caer su arma de la impresión

-¿Qué ser?-la amazona también bajo la guardia

-siempre supe que akane tendo era una bruja jojojojojo-kodachi agito su cinta y por la fuerte ventisca se le fue de las manos

todos miraban a la peliazul,su cuerpo irradiaba un color purpura resplandeciente, sus manos se movían por si solas, volaba por los aires casi tocando el techo, todos se detuvieron,una bola de luz rodeaba a la peliazul,solo se veía su silueta envuelta en aquella luz cegadora

A-akane...‐ranma a pesar del dolor que sentía era consciente de lo que estaba pasando y no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando

**Ella es uno de ellos?..no, es imposible!-**pensó sin querer creer lo que veía

La bola de luz fue apagandose,pudiendose otra vez ver a la peliazul,su aspecto habia cambiado y sus ropas tambien,estaba vestida con un top y una falda de tela suave y fina de color lila,su cabello ahora estaba hasta la cintura y la esmeralda que guindaba en su cuello brillaba con intensidad, cuando los pies de akane tocaron el suelo se puso en posición de ataque y se le abalanzo a la pelirroja obligándola a dejar caer a su victima,akane le dio una patada y esta fue recibida, la chica en el suelo se quejo pero sonrió gustosa, su plan habia funcionado

La peliazul se puso delante de ranma con uno de sus brazos extendidos

**No dejare que nadie te lastime,ranma**

Ven con nosotros‐le pidió la pelirroja levantándose del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado

No!‐dijo akane con voz apagada, ni si quiera su voz sonaba como la suya, el enojo la estaba consumiendo y ahora los once la pagarían por lastimar a ranma y sus amigos

‐Sabias que volveriamos,no nos iremos sin ti, ríndete‐hablo ahora un chico de cabellos oscuros y lentes con navajas en la mano

‐Encanto, deja de pelear solo complicas las cosas‐miro a akane de forma coqueta y le guiño el ojo mientras guardaba su espada

‐Akane, por favor..‐la rubia de ojos azules pedía por dentro no tener que volver a pelear con su amiga

No!‐grito mas fuerte la peliazul,ranma levanto la cabeza y la vio, tan decidida como siempre y valiente y fuerte como nunca la habia visto,¿esta era su akane? Parecía una diosa

-Entonces lo mataremos!!‐amenazo la pelirroja llevando su mirada a ranma

‐Primero tendrían que matarme a mi!!-abrió su mano y dejo que sus poderes al fin fueran libres, la luz impacto contra la pelirroja pero esta la contraataco usando también sus poderes, el poder que desprendían sus manos eran como relámpagos buscando vencer al otro y llegar hasta el final y golpear fuertemente al oponente

-Lo mataremos,maldiceremos a todos aquellos que amas‐los demás hechiceros soltaron sus poderes contra akane,salian rayos de luces de las manos de todos y cada uno iba en contra de la peliazul‐ estas lista para eso akane? Puedes sentir la sangre de tu prometido en tus manos?! Puedes escucharlo agonizar de dolor?!‐los poderes de los once se fusionaron al estar en el mismo ataque convirtiéndose en una luz roja la que intentaba vencer a akene, la peliazul fue llevada hacia atrás arrastrando sus pies por el suelo ante aquella descarga que la empujaba con fuerza

‐Cállate!!-grito y fue dando pasos hacia adelante con los ojos semi cerrados, la separación de los dos rayos de luz era evidente, la peliazul iba perdiendo y al rededor de ella su luz se hacia mas oscura, casi parecía fuego

‐A-akane...‐la llamo ranma con un hilo de voz, temía por ella, temía que fuera lastimada, se sentía como un inutil,impotente sin saber que hacer

-Lo perderás todo!!!-le grito la pelirroja y akane siguió avanzando, todas las lagrimas que alguna vez habia derramado y aquellas que se habia guardado, los insultos y burlas de las prometidas de ranma,la inseguridad, la insuficiencia, las palabras hirientes de ranma,todo llego a su cabeza, todos esos recuerdos dolorosos la hicieron cegarse, llevo su otra mano hacia adelante y empujo sus poderes con fuerza, el suelo volvió a moverse pero esta vez de una forma mas turbulenta ganándose los gritos de muchos, el dolor que la habia estado marcando todo este tiempo estaba saliendo en fuertes descargas-Esta hecho, dalo por muerto y todo será por tu culpa‐le grito la pelirroja con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios

‐NOOO!‐el grito de akane retumbo todo el lugar, logrando que los vidrios se rompieran y se abrieran otras grietas en el suelo, todo mientras el suelo se movía y las cosas se elevaban por los aires, la sola idea de perderlo dolía mas que cualquier otra cosa, dio pasos hacia adelante y separo sus piernas, cerro los ojos y dejo salir todo su sufrimiento en sus poderes

Sus oponentes fueron empujados hacia atrás, cayendo en el Suelo aturdidos y lastimados, algunos se estrellaron contra las paredes y sus armas salieron disparadas a otra dirección, ¿como es que los habia vencido a los 11?!!

-**entonces…la emperatriz tenia razón,akane esta lista para venir con nosotros a jusenkio y emprender nuestro viaje**-pensaba la pelirroja escondiendo una sonrisa, se levanto, noto que uno de sus brazos estaba herido, llevo su mano derecha al brazo lastimado y cerro los ojos unos segundos, cuando despojo su mano de la zona afectada la herida ya habia desaparecido, por suerte conocía los poderes de sanación a diferencia del resto del equipo, que para ella eran unos inútiles

-váyanse!!-akane volvió hablar al ver como la pelirroja se habia repuesto

Los demás guerreros veían impresionados a la pequeña tendo,se notaba demandante y tan fuerte como nunca antes la habían visto, ni si quiera las otras prometidas de ranma podían negar que la chica soltaba un aura de guerrera muy fuerte,nabiki habia visto todo a una distancia prudente al igual que las amigas de akane,el resto de los alumnos la miraban con algo de miedo y confusión y a los forasteros también

-vamos akane,fue una buena pelea,te felicito-hablo la peliroja,ya casi todos los forasteros estaban de pie nuevamente y la mayoria veían a akane retadoramente-me sorprende que a pesar de tu falta de practica seas tan buena-soltó una risita-nos iremos,pero,vamos a volver y la próxima vez que lo hagamos querrás venir con nosotros

-eso jamás-le respondió la peliazul

-creeme,lo harás-afirmo la pelirroja y de nuevo emanó humo en el aire impidiendo ver a los hechiceros, solo eran perceptibles las siluetas de cada uno de ellos,en unos segundos desaparecieron llevándose consigo el humo

Ya todo habia acabado o eso esperaba la peliazul ,al percatarse de que todas las miradas se posaban en ella bajo la guardia y volvió a sentirse como la niña débil de siempre, algunas miradas reflejaban miedo, otras sorpresa, sus amigas la veían de una forma que la chica no supo descifrar, luego estaba ryoga rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo, kodachi buscando otra cinta entre sus ropas, al parecer no le habia importado en nada lo antes visto ,las otras prometidas de ranma se miraban entre ellas y compartían comentarios en voz baja

-chica violenta si que ser violenta-dijo la amazona y akane frunció el ceño-shampoo decirlo como cumplido!!-se apresuro a decir, algo le habia quedado claro, su rival no era tan débil como pensaba

-mi bella,akane!!-hablo ahora kuno-con mi belleza y tus poderes nuestros hijos serán envidiados por todos!!-rio como lunático y todos lo miraron con rareza

-akane..-decía ukyo pero fue interrumpida por una voz gruesa y apagada

-akane…-era ranma,se le acerco por atrás y la tomo del hombro

Esta era la parte más difícil de todas, ¿Qué le esperaba ahora? ¿un regaño? ¿un rechazo?, su corazón otra vez latía desbocadamente ,con lentitud se volteo a verlo

-**ranma no me odies**-se repetía en su mente

.

.

.

.

Nabiki salió corriendo del pasillo y se escondió en un rincon,saco su teléfono celular, el cual habia comprado con el dinero que habia ganado sacándole fotos a ranko y vendiéndoselas a kuno y marco a casa

-residencia tendo ¿Qué se le ofrece?-se escucho al otro lado del teléfono

-kasumi, soy nabiki,papá tenia razón, están aquí-hablo viendo hacia los lados esperando no ser escuchada por nadie

-oh,¿Qué haremos?-le pregunto preocupada

-sabíamos que este día llegaria,dile a papá que prepare todo,akane debe salir de nerima lo antes posible

-esta bien, en cuanto llegue le avisare-respondió después de un corto silencio

Ambas hermanas se despidieron y prometieron no contarle nada a su pequeña hermana hasta que el patriarca de la casa hablara con ella,akane no debía enterarse del secreto que su familia le habia estado guardando por años, sabían que la lastimaría

.

.

.

.

En otro mundo, muy alejado de los mortales, donde todo parecía ser sacado de un cuento de hadas y todo tenia una pinta muy parecida a la época medieval los hechiceros se adentraban a una torre, estaba en los adentros del bosque, cerca de la ciudad, era allí donde Vivian y eran preparados para convertirse en grandes hechiceros, pero a diferencia del resto de los alumnos ellos eran considerados lideres y eran tratados con respeto

Los guardias los dejaron pasar, varios de ellos subieron las escaleras hasta el octavo piso, otros desaparecieron dejando un humo purpura en el aire y apareciendo en la habitación 45 del octavo piso

-por que usan las escaleras? Para algo tenemos poderes, idiotas-les hablo la pelirroja a los chicos que apenas entraban por la puerta, entre ellos la rubia con ojos azules, esta la miro mal y soltó un bufido

-vamos,Kimie,no me veas asi,no tengo la culpa de que tu reencuentro con tu "mejor amiga"-decía burlesca-no haya sido el mejor

-estoy hecho polvo-dijo el chico de cabello ondulado con lentes deshaciéndose de sus armas tirándolas en el suelo y acostándose en el sofá sin percatarse que la chica de cabello rosa con coletas ya estaba allí sentada muy a gusto

-Raideeen,quitate!! Me aplastas!!-grito con una voz chillona haciendo que todos se taparan los oidos,el chico no reacciono a tiempo así que la chica termino dándole un fuerte empujón

La habitación era muy grande y espaciosa, habían varios sofas,uno al frente de la chimenea y dos a los lados, otros cerca de varios libreros de pociones, en la pared frente a la puerta de entrada habia un gran ventanal que se abría y daba pase al balcon,tambien habían dentro de la habitación un caldero para pociones y un buro lleno de ellas con etiquetas y polvos de encantamientos y maldiciones, en la pared de la izquierda, al frente de la chimenea habían doce puertas, cada una era la habitación de alguno de los hechiceros

-¿y ahora que haremos?-preguntaron las gemelas al unísono

-esperar..-respondió la pelirroja acomodándose en el sofá y llevándose a la boca unas cerezas que hizo aparecer moviendo sus manos de una forma extraña

-¿esperar?!!-la hechicera de cabellos negros y cuerpo voluptuoso se sentó cerca de la chimenea para recibir calor, estaba enojada con su líder y con la chica tendo,no le agradaba ser vencida por nadie y menos por esa novata-entonces ¿Qué? ¿fuimos a ese mundo de mortales solo para nada?

-tranquila,Kaedé!!-dijo rodando los ojos la pelirroja

-Nozomi, sabes que el plan…-le hablaba a su líder el rubio echando varios polvos y pociones al caldero

-se cual es el maldito plan!! Tadashi-Nozomi se levanto dejando a un lado el plato repleto de cerezas sobre el sofá-¿quieren que les recuerde quien hablo con la emperatriz?-todos guardaron silencio

La mayoria pego un brinquito cuando la rubia de ojos azules se adentro a su habitación y luego cerro la puerta de un golpe

-creo que Kimie sigue molesta-dijo Kenta y se paso los dedos por sus cabellos en lo que veía a su hermano, que ya roncaba en uno de los sofás tapándose hasta la mitad con una manta

-esta enojada porque la obligamos a pelear con mi chica-hablo el castaño con destellos rojizos en el cabello-la entiendo, a mi tampoco me gusto pelear con ella-se sentó cerca del chico que estaba roncando y rodo los ojos con molestia por el ruido que salía de sus labios, parecía un cochino intentando aprender a cantar

-¿tu chica?-Kaedé comenzó a reír acercándose un poco más a la chimenea con las manos hacia adelante acercándolas al fuego-Yoshiro, creo que "tu chica" ya esta bastante ocupadita con alguien más-todos rieron son sorna a excepción del chico que los miraba a todos de mala gana

-¿Por qué dices eso?-se levanto bruscamente haciendo que el chico dormido se sobresaltara y despertara asustado-habla ahora!!-se dirigió a Kaedé amenazante

-estaba durmiendo, imbécil!!!-keiji le lanzo una almohada en la cabeza al culpable de su abrupto despertar, se tapo con la manta hasta la cabeza y le dio la espalda a todos acomodándose en el sofá

-solo digo que tu amada vaya que se preocupaba por ese chico de la trenza-Kaedé volvio a hablar y se levanto para sentarse junto a Eri,la cual se arreglaba las coletas y miraba divertida la cara llena de celos de Yoshiro

-yo me voy antes de que a Yoshiro se le de por destruir todo lo que esta a su alrededor-kenta se dirigió a su habitación y también se encerró, no lo admitiría pero la pelea con los mortales lo había dejado también muy cansado pero el jamás diría eso, pues al decirlo estaría diciendo que los mortales eran fuertes y al igual que el resto de hechiceros odiaba a los mortales y los consideraba débiles

-yo buscare más polvo de encantamientos-aviso el rubio dispuesto a salir de la habitación

-he niño,espera un segundo-el odiaba que le dijeran así pero al igual que Eri era menor que todos los demás y a sus compañeros les gustaba molestarlos por ello-que encantamiento haces?-ante la pregunta el chico se sonrojo

-bu-bueno…-no sabia en que forma explicarle a sus amigos que le habia gustado una mortal

-¿este acaso no es un encantamiento para enamorados?!-pregunto Eri que hace rato se habia levantado del sofá y miraba con atención lo que hacia Tadashi en el caldero-parece que nuestro compañero se enamoro-decía mientras jugueteaba con su cabello de forma coqueta y todos silbaron y gritaron con sorna excepto Nozomi

-¿te gusto una mortal?!!-hablo la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido-sabes que esta prohibido las relaciones entre hechiceros y mortales!!

-eso!!-grito Yoshiro con emoción-mi bello encanto, mi hermosa akane no puede tener nada con ese estúpido mortal de la trenza,esta prohibido!!-decía alegremente dando brinquitos de felicidad

-este chico esta perdido-dijo para si kaedé viendo a Yoshiro pegando brincos con una sonrisita hasta donde estaba ella-¿y que chica te gusto?-le pregunto al joven muchacho rubio sentándose junto a Raiden

-bu-bueno…-jugaba con sus dedos nervioso viendo hacia otra dirección-¿recuerdan a la chica de coleta con una cinta verde?

-¿la gimnasta loca?!!-preguntaron las gemelas al unísono sorprendidas-estarás de broma..

-Harumi..Saya no lo juzguen!!

-gracias,Kaedé-le dijo con amabilidad al sentirse defendido por la chica

-hay gente que tiene malos gustos..eso es normal

La sonrisa del rubio se vino abajo por el comentario y otra vez comenzó hacer berrinche con los ojos llorosos y los brazos cruzados pero Kaedé le lanzo un libro en la cara haciéndolo caer hacia atrás

-bueno,ya que estamos siendo sinceros ese chico de la trenza no estaba nada mal-soltó Kaedé con voz picara y Nozomi se tenso

-¿Qué acaso están locos?!! Son asquerosos mortales!!-hablo enfurecida la pelirroja-si la emperatriz los escucha nos quitara los poderes por días como castigo, como la otra vez!!

-si..si-decia aburrida Eri-bueno como sea, si necesitas ir al mundo de los mortales otra vez me dices, me gusta ir a practicar con ellos-le lanzo una mirada al chico de lentes y lo tomo de la camiseta con brusquedad-y tu,Raiden!! Devuélveme mi dinero!!

-no tengo porque hacerlo, una apuesta es una apuesta y tu la perdiste, eso te pasa por dudar que el plan saldría a la perfeccion,Eri,nunca dudes del plan y menos si fue ideado con mi ayuda-se zafo del agarre de la chica con una sonrisita y siguió contando su dinero

-¿no te cansas de ser tan codicioso? Raiden ¿o de chantajear a la gente?-le pregunto Kaedé haciendo aparecer y desaparecer cosas con las manos

-primero..No y segundo.. ¿estas de broma? es mi actividad preferida-contesto el

-cuenta conmigo también para ir donde los mortales si lo necesitas, a esa amazona le costara caro haberme golpeado!!-le dijo Kaedé a Nozomi con rencor

-te derroto!!-Eri reía por la expresión de rabia de Kaedé

-no me derroto!!-expreso con molestia

-que si!!-aseguro la pequeña de cabellos rosados

-como sea—grito enojada la chica como respuesta-no me hubiera derrotado si nos permitieran usar todos nuestros poderes..

-ohh ya se,la estúpida regla de no usar ni si quiera el 50% de nuestros poderes con los mortales-le contesto Eri-con lo mucho que me gustaría desaparecerlos-suspiro

-nosotras nos vamos-avisaron las gemelas yéndose a su habitación compartida

-yo me voy por más pociones para hacer el encantamiento,ohh a ella le encantara la sorpresa!!!,después de que vea lo que le hice seguro se casa conmigo!-dijo el rubio con ojos soñadores-es tan atrevida!-soltó un suspiro y junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho- y su risa…es tan hermosa-al decir esto ultimo todos lo miraron y parpadearon un par de veces mientras les resbalaba una gota de sudor

-¿esta hablando enserio? Esa chica tiene la risa más fea de todas, incluso da algo de miedo-dijo kaedé cuando tadashi salió de la habitación

-ohhh no cambies de tema, la amazona te derroto!!-decía esto ultimo cantarinamente Eri para hacer molestar a Kaedé que no tardo mucho en responderle indignada por sus burlas

**Estos inutiles,mira que fijarse en un mortal!! El plan debe salir a la perfección-**pensaba Nozomi llevándose cerezas a la boca viendo como Eri era perseguida por Kaedé por toda la habitación con su espada-**en poco tiempo serás una de nosotros akane tendo,aunque no me agradas debo admitir que tienes potencial ¿Cómo diablos nos derroto?!! Ese chico debe importarle demasiado…umm,debo poner en orden las cosas y seguir con el plan,jusenkio debe ser destruido!!-**sonrió llevándose la ultima cereza a la boca y se acomodo en el sofá-**en poco ya no tendremos que escondernos más de los mortales!!**

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola gente del foro!!!,después de mucho al fin subo el cuarto capitulo, me divertí mucho haciéndolo, espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios, espero que todos se encuentren bien en sus casas con todo esto que esta pasando, abrazos!!**


End file.
